Uzumaki Naruto: Armor Mode
by Demonic Insanity
Summary: Naruto was attacked by a mob but when the Kyuubi tried to help him, something went wrong. Now Naruto is trying to figure out his new abilities. He will protect his close ones and destroy his enemies.Sorry, can't write a good summary.
1. Painful Beginnings

This is my first fanfic so give me a break.

I do not own Naruto. It's owned by another Asian person.

It is a normal warm night in the village of Konoha. Most people have left the market area and went home so there was a peaceful air about. You could hear the the shop owners closing up shop for the day. The ninja patrols had just returned from their duties.

"HEY! There's the demon!"

Unfortunately, this was normal as well. A little 6 year old boy with blond, spiky hair with rags as clothing was seen running as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. Behind him was a mob of armed civilians. They were armed with anything from planks of wood to swords. The little boy was named Uzumaki Naruto. He was being chased because 6 years ago, a terrifying demon named Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village. The Yodaime Hokage defended the village but demons could not be killed, only rendered incapacitated. So the only options to defeat him was seal him or knock him unconscious. The latter was out because it was apparently very hard to knock out a 50 ft fox demon. So he sealed him into the now running boy using the Shinigami, giving up his life as the price of that jutsu. The boy became the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, but because the Kyuubi killed many people widowing and orphaning many others, people saw the boy as the Kyuubi incarnate. But the boy didn't know this. Yet.

"He ran into that alley over there!"

This day was not his day. First, his ramen went bad and milk was sour. But he didn't check the exp. Date until after he ate. Then when he went to see the old man Saidaime, his secretary threw him out. Literally. It's not that hard to throw a malnourished 6 year old kid. And now this. But his day got even worse when the alley he went into stopped in a dead end. He turned around to see if he could find an escape route before the mob found him. His hopes were crushed immediately.

"Got you cornered, demon brat. Now be a good boy and stay still", said one civilian, probably the leader.

Naruto wondered if the guy was stupid. First he calls him a demon and then tells him to be a good boy. Then he assumes that he's going to stay still while he gets the crap beaten out of him. '_Well, I ain't going down without a fight, _Naruto thought.

One bad thing about being a 6 year old, you're not that strong. So Naruto aimed at a weak spot and kicked. Hard.

"What are you… -ack!", said the leader as his precious was kicked. "You….. motherfu-, kill him. KILL HIM NOW!"

"Oh, shit", said Naruto as he saw the mob coming towards him.

The next few minutes, Naruto was trying to dodge their attacks. But the adults were too strong and fast. They finally got him and started to beat/punch/kick/slash/cut/you know what I mean the life out of him. Naruto could stand the wooden weapons as he grew a high pain tolerance over the past few years thanks to all the beatings. But he could only yell and cry as he was cut by the knives and swords. He thought, '_Am I going to die? Wait, someone always saved me before, but….. The Anbu didn't show up. Where's Inu-san when you need him?_ He was starting to black out due to blood loss. Then he heard, "**You weakling. I can't get one moment of peace without you being beat upon."**

Naruto got scared. '_What? Where are-.. Who's voice is that? I must be hearing voices because I lost so much blood. Yeah. Man, I can't even have a normal death. I have to hear imaginary voices before I go._

"**Imaginary? I am most definitely not a creation of your idiot mind.**

Naruto widened his eyes as he was at a different place. There was no mob, and he was unharmed. But he was in a sewer. "What's going on?"

"**over here…****"**, whispered a voice.

"Who are you?", Naruto yelled at the direction from where the voice came from. He got no answer, except the voice repeating like a broken record.

'_Better follow. This might tell me what the hell's going on._

Naruto followed the whispers until he got to a room with a huge cage in it. The bars were as wide as he was and was 70ft high. On it was a small slip of paper that said **Seal**. The whispers were coming from there.

"**come closer…****"**. He took two steps forward and his eyes widened when he saw the huge pair of red eyes looking at him.

"**come closer…****"**, it said again.

"Uhhh, no thanks. I'd rather be in one piece.

The giant eyes rolled as the voice said,** "****I'm not going to attack you. In fact, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have survived ONE attack from those village idiots.**

"Where are we, then"

"**We happen to be in your mindscape."**

"Who or what are you and why the hell do I have someone else in my mind? Oh My God, I am going crazy. It finally happened. After all those beatings I'm finally going insane."

"**Kit, you're not going ins-"**

"NOOOO! The old man is going to put me in the kooky shack forever!"

"**Kit, listen to me. You're not-"**

"I can't be in a straitjacket forever. I need to be a ninja. I need my arms. I-"

"**KIT!"**, the thing roared. **"****YOU"RE NOT GOING INSANE!"**

"Then explain why you're here in my mind."

The thing in the cage moved forward out of the darkness for all to see. Or just Naruto in this case.

Naruto eyes widened even more so much that he felt like his eyeballs would pop out.

"**I see that you finally realize who I am. I AM THE GREAT-****"**

"Why the hell is there a 50ft furball in my mind?"

"**FURBALL! I will have your head for that!"**

"But you said you wouldn't attack me", said Naruto in a innocent voice.

Worst part is that Naruto wasn't trying to piss off the bijuu. He just was confused and stupid. '**More stupid than confused, though"**, thought the beast. **"As I was trying to say before, I am the Kyuubi the Kitsune."**

"Yeah, I kinda got that figured out already."

Kyuubi's eyes widened at that statement. **"What.. how.. did you figure it out?"**

"Well", Naruto started to explain, "You look like a fox, but I don't know that many that are 50 ft tall, you were defeated on my birthday, and that paper says seal."

"**You're taking this pretty well."**

"Hey, at least I know there is and actual reason the adults are trying to kill me."

"**Yeah, about that. If you don't do something, you're going to die. Now I can help you. My chakra can act as a defense for a little while, so when that happens, run."**

"OK, got it." Red chakra seeped out from the cage and surrounded Naruto.

The adults were almost finished getting their revenge on the "demon brat" when one civilian took out his sword and aimed it at Naruto. Suddenly, red chakra began enveloping the 6 year old.

"Shit, the demon is fighting back. Kill it now!" The adult with the sword swung it forward, right onto the seal.

'What?', thought Naruto, 'Oi, Kyuubi, what's happening?' He got no response. Then the red chakra began to cover him entirely.

"What's happening?", asked one adult. "Why isn't he dead, yet?" asked another.

The chakra then turned into a bloody red color. Naruto started struggling as the chakra engulfed his head. Naruto lost consciousness at that point. Then the chakra formed over his body becoming like a second skin. (Imagine the 4th tail Kyuubi without the ears or the tails) Then he threw a punch and the chakra went forward to the far left of the mob. He swung it right, crushing everyone in its path into the alley wall. Sounds of bones and ribs breaking was heard. Then "Naruto" jumped away into the forest.

A few minutes later, the Saidaime with a few anbu arrived at the scene. He felt the Kyuubi chakra and came to investigate. He ordered the anbu," Take everyone who needs medical attention to the hospital. The rest goes to Ibiki in the I&A department.

He then picked up one civilian and asked, "What happened and where is Naruto?"

The civilian had his ribcage shattered due to Naruto's attack and did not have much time to live. So with a dying gasp, he said,"Uzumaki Naruto, that demon will kill us all." And he took his final breath.

Thanks for reading. Please read and review. If it's bad, then tell me why. Don't just insult it.


	2. Oooh, new powers

I do not own Naruto. Got it?

Naruto opened his eyes to a sunny day.'_Ow, my head. This feels worse than when my prank went horribly wrong. Note to self: don't prank the Anbu Black Ops. Wait, what happened? _He found himself on a branch of a tree in the forests outside Konoha. '_Was I running away or something?_ He started to remember what happened the night before. '_Oi, Kyuubi, what happened?_

"**That idiot stabbed the seal when I was in the process of telling my chakra to protect you."**, responded the bijuu quietly.

'_I know that. Why am I here instead of bleeding to death in an alley?_

"**When I sent the chakra, the seal started to use it to protect you. But since I couldn't finish, the seal was stuck on that command. So basically, the chakra engulfed you to protect you and took over your body to escape."**, he said weakly.

'_Hey, is something wrong? You sound off._

"**Because, kit, since that idiot of a civilian stopped it midway, the seal took as much as it thought it needed which was 4 tails of power.**

'_4 tails? So that's why you sound weak._

"**That's not it, kit. Because the process stopped, the power never returned to me.**

'_WHAT? So I have 4 tails of chakra?_

"**I just said that, idiot."**

'_Then what will happen to me?_

"**From what I've seen in here, the seal is holding the chakra in so you can use it however you want. But since the command was to defend you, it can only protect.**

'_So what can I do?_

"**You can shape the chakra in any way you want basically. Usually you would go in a fox form due to me, but I don't own it anymore.**

'_So it's like armor?_

"**Yes, in a sense. You can also add other elements to the chakra to make the armor made of a different material. Like wood, metal, etc.**

'_What about now?_

"**Now, the seal should have already created a new form to fit to your mind and thoughts."**

'_a new form?_

"**Try to activate it. Just say armor release."**

'_Okay, here goes nothing.'_

"Armor Release!"

The seal glowed for a moment so brightly that it could be seen through his clothing. (Wait, he's wearing rags. You could see it anyway without it going glow in the dark) Then the red chakra seeped out from the seal and engulfed the boy and created the second skin. But it wasn't done. The seal took Naruto's thoughts on the Kyuubi and changed the form. The bone of his skull near the temples protruded and made two identical horns. Three spikes of bone popped out on each shoulder. A blade of bone came out of each of his elbows. Some chakra turned solid so his forearms and hands turned into a rock like arm. (Imaging Hellboy's arm but for both arms.)

Naruto went to the nearest water source and looked at his reflection. He looked like a… like a…

"I look like a demon!", Naruto said horrified.

"**Must be because I'm a demon so the seal took that knowledge and made that form. Turn it off. Say Armor Seal."**

"Armor Seal!", said the demonic Naruto. He glowed white for a moment and then the white shattered, showing a normal Naruto underneath.

"That was creepy. But I felt so strong. Oh man, I can't wait to show the old man my new abilities and …. Wait, THE OLD MAN! He's probably worried that I just disappeared. Better hurry back"

Naruto headed in the direction of Konoha.

+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/

Naruto walked the streets of Konoha ignoring the glares of the villagers. He got to the Hokage Tower and went inside. He walked until he saw the Hokage's secretary. She glared at him and was about to open her mouth to say get out when Naruto growled, "DON'T say anything. I had a bad night and a messed up morning. So I wouldn't mind if you shut your mouth before I do it for you." He let out a little of killer intent. Now since this was the Hokage's secretary, she was used to this tiny amount of KI, but the Hokage in his office felt it, and opened the door. "Naruto? NARUTO! You're okay! Come inside, we have much to talk about."

The secretary growled, "Hokage-sama, to let this de-…. I mean, brat inside would be a waste of your time."

The Hokage said with a glare to the secretary, "I appericiate your opinion…"

The secretary smirked at Naruto.

"So you're fired. Now get out of my sight before I send the Anbu after you for almost breaking the law of calling Naruto a demon."

The secretary stuttered trying to think of an excuse when she saw his seriousness. She then left with her head down.

Naruto and the Hokage went inside his office. "So Naruto, what happened?"

"Well the villagers decided it was time to play pin the pointy object in the demon brat" The hokage winced at that knowing that his law couldn't protect Naruto at all times.

"And how did you get away?"

"Kyuubi" The leader's eyes widened.

"Naruto, you k-know about the K-Kyuubi?"

"Yep, met him last night. And he isn't the big scary monster I expected him to be."

"**Hey, who says I'm not scary"**, the Kyuubi said with a growl to try and scare the boy.

The Hokage felt like he had to sit down. Naruto knew. But on the good side, he was still chipper as before.

"Well, Naruto, I'm glad you're okay"

"Oh yeah, old man, something happened to the seal and now I have new abilities", Naruto said with a grin, obviously happy about his newfound powers.

'_The seal?_, the Hokage thought,_' I'll have Jiraiya look at it when he comes back._ "What abilities, Naruto?"

Naruto's grin got even bigger if that was possible as he said, "Armor Release"

The Hokage started panicking as the red chakra came out, assuming the worse. But when the armor was out, he was more terrified. Naruto looked like a hellish monster.

"Pretty cool, ne jiji?"

'_Cool would be the last word to describe it_, thought the old man. "Naruto what's going on?"

Naruto explained everything the Kyuubi told him. He told him about what happended to the seal and why the armor look like how it is.

The old man rubbed his temples. "I'm too old for this shit", he said quietly. But Naruto heard him and said, "Well, maybe you shouldn't be Hokage. Why don't you give me the hat and I'll take care of everything. After all, shit happens."

The Saidaime smiled thinking he was glad that the new development didn't change Naruto since he still wanted to be Hokage. "Well, it seems you're going to need to train"

Naruto got serious and said, "Yeah, if the villagers don't kill me before I get strong"

Sarutobi frowned and would say something if that wasn't true.

Then Naruto heard, **"Hey kit, why don't you leave the village for a while to train. That way you won't be disturbed."**

Naruto pondered about this possibility and told the Hokage what Kyuubi told him.

The Saidaime got worried. "I won't allow it. I can't let a 6 year old boy wander the land by himself."

Naruto face showed changing emotions from listening to as if he wasn't sure to determination. "Hey, old man, Kyuubi just told me that as long as there isn't another stab to the seal, the chakra will protect me. Unless an experienced ninja comes to attack, I'll be okay."

The old leader thought, _'Well why would a ninja attack a little boy? He should be safe and if not, he does have that armor form with him_. "Okay Naruto. But I need to tell the council something. Anything you or the fox can think of?"

Naruto stayed quiet for a few moments and suddenly picked his head up and said, "Kyuubi says that we could tell that I discovered a long forgotten technique and I need to train elsewhere so I won't put anyone in danger."

"Fine what would the technique be called?"

Naruto said with an even bigger grin, "**Yoroton Jutsus (Armor Style Techniques)**"

+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/

Naruto looked back at Konoha when he got to the village gates. '_This is the last time I'm going to see the place for 7 years._

"But I'll be back.", Naruto said to no one in particular, "I'll be back to be a ninja, show everyone that I'm the demon incarnate, and give an ass-kicking to all those idiots here!" He turned around and left.

Thanks for reading and again please read and review

And I will try to pair Naruto with someone, but I'll leave the choice up to you guys. I put up a poll so please vote.


	3. Return Home

A normal day in the village, Izumo and Kotetsu, the gate guards, were bored out of their minds. They couldn't understand why they were always picked for guard duty. Why don't they make a Hyuuga do it? As the day dragged on, a lone figure came walking to the gate. They weren't sure if he was a ninja, but considering his clothing, they voted against it. He was wearing a t shirt and cargo pants. But that wasn't the thing that threw them off. Everything was white. What ninja wears white? He also had black chains on his arms, making a clinking sound as he walked. If this was a ninja, then he was either very stupid or very strong and brave. But if you knew who this was, you would probably think he's both.

Izumo yelled, "Stop right there! What is your business in Konoha?"

The "stranger" replied, "I was on a training trip for the past 7 years and was a resident of Konoha. I have been all over the elemental countries and just came back from Kumo without any rests. So I would very much like it if you would leave me the hell alone." The tired "stranger" walked on by the gate guards and toward the Hokage tower.

Kotetsu said, "Who was that guy? Why the hell would a Konoha citizen go to Kumo?" as he remembered what the Raikage did to the Hyuugas 5 years ago.

"I'm more concerned in what is he? He can't be a ninja with that color of clothing, can he?", said Izumo, "Better have Anbu keeping track of him. I'll go notify them."

+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-

The Saidaime stared at his archenemy. This fearsome foe would not be defeated and has been the bane of all Kages. "I will someday finish and read the Icha Icha I bought. You will not break me, paperwork!" As he started to fill out, he heard a voice behind him saying, "Icha Icha? Wait a minute, old man, you're a pervert?"

The Saidaime froze and got ready to attack, but before he turned around he realized something. '_Old man? There's only one person who would dare call me that._

He turned and saw the "stranger" and recognized him immediately. (If you have no idea who this is, stop reading. I will not have such people reading my story)

The Saidaime brightened and with a huge smile said,"Naruto! You're back!"

There stood Naruto. First thing Sarutobi noticed was that he was the regular height for his age. He was malnourished back then so he was short for a 6 year old. But the second thing he noticed was…

"Uhh, Naruto, why are you wearing all white? It's not exactly ninja color."

"Old man, I'm wearing white because of two reasons. First, I want to attract attention. My new abilities aren't the stealthiest moves, but they pack a wallop. So it's easier if they find me. Second, because it makes everyone think that I'm not a ninja so they leave me alone."

The Saidaime had a worried look. "But that would be dangerous for you."

Naruto smirked. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm a lot stronger than you think. Let me show you." He went up to the door and punched. The door was blasted off its hinges and slammed into a passerby ninja. Suddenly, Anbu appeared to protect the Saidaime.

One of them with a hawk mask asked, "Hokage-sama, are you unharmed?... Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi looked like a gaping fish. 'What strength!, he thought. It could rival Gai's. Then he noticed the Anbu and waved them away. The Anbu looked at each other and nodded in agreement that the Hokage was not in danger. They shushined away.

"Naruto, what have you been doing?", asked the Saidame. Inside, he kinda didn't want to know. But he also wanted to show the idiots on the council that Naruto had turned this powerful. They hadn't put faith in his new abilities when he told them Naruto left.

_Flashback_

"WHAT!", yelled on of the councilmen, "What do you mean the demon left?"

Sarutobi thought, '_Must not kill. Must not kill. Must….not…kill. _

"He has left to train his new techiniques, the **Yoroton Jutsus**."

"But how can we let that demon roam free! We should send assassins to kil-… -ack". The counicilman had a kunai in his throat, courtesy of Sarutobi.

"Does anyone else have similar thoughts?", he said releasing huge amounts of KI. No one said anything.

"Good, then I must go back to my office."

"Wait, Hokage-sama", said Hiashi Hyuuga, "Is it really okay for Konoha to let the Kyuubi jinchuuriki alone? Should we not send an escort?"

The Saidame said, "He has met the Kyuubi."

There were gasps throughout the room with many concerned looks.

He continued, "According to the fox, he will be protected by its chakra so there is no need."

Hiashi looked satisfied with that answer. But some others grumbled saying that the demon should still be brought back and forced to teach his moves. Some others were saying that the Hokage has gone senile.

Sarutobi looked around the room and said, "If there are no further questions, then meeting is adjourned."

_Flashback end_

Naruto smiled at the leader of Konoha and said, "Well, first thing, I'm slowly absorbing the Kyuubi"

At this, the Saidaime's eyes widened. "Explain"

"Kyuubi said that because I'm training to be stronger, the seal thinks I'll need more chakra to support my **Yoroton** **jutsus**. So it's adding more tails. But I only gained one more. So I am up to 5. But that's not the cool part."

Sarutobi was amazed that the Yodaime's seal was so complex. '_Wait, the cool part? Last time he said that he was in a demon armor. I don't like how things are going._ "What's the "cool" part?"

Naruto's grin got bigger. The Saidaime thought, '_One day, something really "cool" is going to happen and his smile is going to be so big, it'll get stuck there._

Naruto said, "Well basically, because I didn't have enough chakra control, it took me 4 tails to activate the armor, but now it takes 1. Plus I've made new armor. Now I have 5 armors in total. One for each tail. Problem is that I can only use each once. Then I have to recharge."

"What are your new armors?"

Naruto leaned forward and said in a playful voice, "Not telling!"

The Hokage face faulted into the desk making Naruto laugh.

"Sorry, but you have to see it if you want to know."

The Saidaime sighed and rubbed his temples and said, "I'm too old for this shit."

Naruto said with a smirk, "We all know that."

The Saidaime sighed again. "Anyways, the genin exam is today. Here's the room #. Now get out before you give me a migraine."

Naruto left laughing all the way to the academy.


	4. Class, meet your new classmate

Wow. My first fanfic and I haven't gotten a single insult yet. I do not own Naruto.

Iruka looked at his class. There were few promising people in his class and many not so promising. The most promising was the Rookie of the Year, Uchiha Sasuke. If only he wasn't obsessed with revenge. There was the InoShikaCho trio. There was the Inuzuka who was hot headed as usual. And there was the shy Hyuuga. With them were many, many fangirls that were obsessed with the Uchiha.

"Stupid pig! Get off my Sasuke-kun!"

"Your Sasuke-kun? He's mine!"

"SHUT UP!", Iruka yelled using the big head jutsu. "Now if you will focus, you have your genin exam today. You will be tested on the 3 academy jutsu, accuracy, and taijutsu. First up is… wait, who are you?" A stranger wearing all white came into the room. He said, "This is where the genin exam takes place, right?"

Iruka eyed him with suspiscion. He thought, '_What ninja wears all white?_ "Do you have permission to take the exam?"

The stranger gave Iruka a slip of paper signed by the Hokage.

"Okay class. We have a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

He shrugged. "Okay. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and the only user of the **Yoroton Jutsus**."

"Armor style? That sounds like a crappy jutsu. The armor would slow you down." , said Kiba as his style of fighting depended on speed.

"Plus what ninja wears white? You must be pretty stupid or brave.", said Sakura voicing everyone's opinion.

Naruto smirked. "Or maybe I'm just confident."

"Doesn't matter how confident you are. You can't beat Sasuke-kun."

"ENOUGH!", yelled Iruka using the big head jutsu again. "You can argue after the exam. Understand?"

"HAI!"

"Good. Now everyone take a seat and Mizuki-sensei or I will call you in the examination room for the jutsu part of the test."

Naruto didn't pay attention to who passed or who failed. He was just looking around at his new classmates.

'_Hmm, it seems that is a Aburame with his coat and glasses. Can't really tell much. Gotta keep an eye on him. That boy eating the snacks must be an Akimichi. Wait, that emo up there, why does he looked familiar? What did that pink banshee call him? An Uchiha?_

"Uzumaki Naruto", called Iruka.

"Hai, I'm coming."

When he was in the examination room, he saw Iruka and Mizuki sitting behind a table. "Okay, Naruto, please do a transformation please", said Iruka.

Naruto thought for a moment and got a mischievous grin on his face. He did a couple of hand signs and was covered in the smoke. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a naked, beautiful blond girl with pigtails. Her private parts were covered barely by the chakra smoke lingering about. Iruka and Mizuki got wide eyed and then were shot across the room by the blood from their nose. By that time, Naruto had released the Henge.

"Ugh, Naruto, what the hell was that?"

"That was my **Oiroke no Jutsu**. It's perfect for distracting men and defeating perverts", he said with a grin. But then it turned into a frown. "But it actually backfires with women. Seriously, what was with that granny? She nearly killed me with that punch. And what was with the pig?"

"Uhhh, Naruto", said Iruka obviously confused on what the kid was babbling about, "we need you to do a replacement."

Naruto thought for another moment and got another mischievous grin on his face. '_Uh Oh_. He disappeared in a poof, but didn't appear anywhere.

"Where did he go?", asked Iruka.

"Did he do a replacement? It looked more like a shushin to me", said Mizuki.

"Ah, but that's the trick. It can really fool your enemies if you do it right."

Iruka turned toward Mizuki and saw Naruto standing on top of Mizuki's head. He looked back and saw his headband that he used as a head covering on the floor where Naruto used to be.

"….."

"…"

"… GET THE HELL OFF MY HEAD, YOU BRAT!", yelled Mizuki.

As Naruto got off (laughing the whole time, mind you), Iruka wondered how Mizuki didn't notice him in the first place.

"Okay Naruto, last part. Do the bunshin. You need to make at least 3."

"Iruka-sensei? Does it matter what kind of bunshin?"

'_What kind? Why doesn't he just do the regular bunshin,_ questioned Iruka. "No, Naruto. It doesn't matter."

Naruto smiled before making a cross shaped seal. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** 5 Narutos appeared in poofs.

Iruka and Mizuki's jaws dropped as they saw a academy student do a A-class Kinjutsu without difficulty. When Iruka got his jaw off the ground, he said, "Naruto, you pass this part of the exam. Go back to the classroom until it's time for the next part."

Naruto walked back and laid his head on the desk. Little did he know someone was watching him.

'_N-Naruto-kun? He's back! _thought the shy Hinata. She happen to know the boy because of what he did years ago.

_Flashback_

Hinata was getting bullied again by 3 boys. "Hey, Hyuuga heiress. You think you're better than us, don't you", said one of the boys.

"N-No, I don't."

" You're lying. Of course you think you're better than us. How could a princess understand how we live as poor people?"

"I'm s-sorry."

"No, you're not. You just want to chicken out. What? Can't fight us? Oh yeah, that's right. Because you're **rich** you could hire bodyguards. Well, we'll make sure that you feel true sorrow, not that fake sorry."

The boys ganged up on her. Hinata closed her eyes expecting the pain to come. But there was nothing. One second, two seconds, three… then she heard, "Wow. That's very courageous of you guys. 3v1. Why don't you just leave her alone?" She opened her eyes and saw a kid her age with blond spiky hair.

The biggest and probably the leader took a step forward. "Get out of our way."

"…No"

"Then you'll be first to get your butt kicked."

The big guy took a step and pulled back his fist. Right then, the kid hit the leader in the gut with lightning fast reflexives and knocked the air out of him. "Who's getting their butt kicked again?", he said with a smug look. But that didn't stay for long. The other two guys snuck up on him and grabbed each arm.

"Hey, get off!" Unsurprisingly, they didn't listen.

The leader got his air back and had a look of rage on his face. "That hurt a lot. Let's see how you like it."

Hinata could only hear the sounds of hitting as she closed her eyes to avoid seeing the beating.

The boys got tired of the kid after and said, "You're next, princess. But me and my boys are tired. We'll get you next time."

The kid with the blond spiky hair laid on the ground. Hinata was about to go to him to help, but he started moving and got up on his own. He looked like a mess. He was black and blue everywhere. He also had one black eye.

"I-I'm sorry."

The kid looked at her with a confused look. "What're you sorry for?"

"It's my f-fault that you got h-hurt."

"No, it's mine. It was my choice to help a girl in trouble. Besides, I barely felt a thing.". He tried to put on a brave look, but failed miserably due to his bruises.

"B-But…"

"No buts. Anyways, I got to go. The old man is gonna kill me if I'm late. Bye!" He ran, but because of the one black eye, his shoulder slammed into the tree. Hinata thought deeply to bring him back to her household to get him medicine, but by the time she looked up, he was gone.

_Flashback End_

By stalking, I mean gathering information, she learned about his name and his never give up attitude. She grew a crush on the boy, but he left the village soon after.

Iruka and Mizuki came back into the room. Iruka announced, "We will be doing the next part of the exam now. Come outside for the accuracy test."

Cliffhanger!

Sorry. My brain hurts. The poll is not working on mine. I have no idea why, but you can still see the choices up there. So send me a review of who you want to pair with Naruto. Plus let me add another choice. If you want a nother character, tell me. If enough people vote for the same character, I'll put her up officially on the poll for everyone to see. I have Hinata here, but it doesn't mean she'll end up with him in the end.


	5. More tests, traitors, and armor

I do not own Naruto, no matter how similar we Asians look like each other.

The class gathered outside. "Now", said Iruka, "we will do the accuracy part of the exam. First up….."

Naruto kinda spaced out. He saw that Sasuke got 9points and Hinata and Shino got 7 points. Most got 4 or 5 points. Then he heard, "Uzumaki Naruto, it's your turn."

Naruto walked up to Iruka. "Okay, Naruto", said Iruka, "This part of the exam will test you on your accuracy. You need to have at least 3 out of 10 hits to pass. Now please throw the 5 kunai and shuriken that are placed over….. there. Uhhh, Naruto?"

"Hai?"

"Where's the kunai and shuriken?"

"Kunai and shuriken? Kunai and shuriken? Hmmm. Oh! Do you mean those pointy things?"

'_Pointy things?_, thought Iruka with a twitch. "Yes, the pointy things." Naruto pointed to the targets. Iruka turned toward that direction and saw every projectile had met its mark. Iruka's eye widened before he said, "N-Nice j-job, Naruto. But can I ask something? Why did you throw the _pointy things_ before I said go?" Iruka had some difficulty calling the weapons such a demeaning name.

Naruto had a sheepish grin. "Well, it's an old habit of mine to throw all pointy things when I see them. When you travel by yourself, your policy becomes throw all pointy object first, ask questions later."

'_Sounds too much like a certain snake mistress_, thought Iruka. "Well, you get a perfect 10. Now it's time to take the last part of the exam. As you can see, we have this bowl with slips in it. Each slip has a name on it and Mizuki and I will choose randomly to create matches. Understand?"

+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/

Naruto was still tired from traveling all the way from Kumo and would have fallen asleep, but most of the battles were quick and short. Most of the fangirls lost almost immediately. Naruto laughed when one girl '_I think her name was Haruno Sakura_ was chased off the field by Shino's bugs. Even afterwards, she would be rubbing her arms and slapping herself at random times to make sure there weren't any bugs still around her. But all in all, there wasn't any long battles, and when he heard his name, he decided to keep it that way. A cranky Naruto is sometimes the worst Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke vs. Uzumaki Naruto!", announced Iruka.

"Hn, there's no way some dobe is going to even lay a hit on me", said Sasuke oozing with confidence. No, seriously, there was this weird aura around him.

"Hajime!"

Sasuke took one step forward and threw a punch. Naruto who still wanted this to end early no matter the cost just ducked. When Sasuke got close enough, with half his strength(which is still a lot), he punched the Uchiha in the gut. Sasuke flew 10 ft across the field with the wind knocked out of him. He spent the next minute trying to get it back.

"Uzumaki Naruto wins!"

"WHAT! That's impossible. Sasuke-kun could never lose. He must have cheated", exclaimed Sakura.

Many fangirls agreed with the pink annoyance and would have attacked Naruto if something didn't stop them. That something was the look Naruto had. It was the look of a cranky Naruto which basically said bother me and I'll punt you over the village. And looking how far Sasuke flew with a punch, it didn't seem impossible.

+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/

After a few minutes, Iruka had grouped the class. Sasuke was standing but was constantly glaring at Naruto. Ah, if only looks could kill. Actually if they did, then half the village would be killed in the morning by Cranky Naruto.

Iruka said proudly, "Congratualtions, you all pass. Please pick up a forehead protector before you leave. Remember team assignments at 9 tomorrow."

Naruto picked up a headband and tied it around his neck. He didn't want it on his forehead since it made his hair spikier than usual. Unknowingly to him, a certain Hyuuga was ecstatic that her crush was wearing the forehead protector in the same style as her.

Naruto left to go back to his apartment, but not before feeling a small, miniscule amount of anger and frustration.

'_Damn it. Everyone passed, even the demon. I guess I'm going to have to steal the scroll myself,_ thought the silver haired Chunnin, Mizuki.

+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/

'snore.

Naruto was finally getting the rest he needed. Of course due to all the idiots in the village trying to kill him in his sleep, he was still alert to his surroundings. But nothing was happening. Nothing at all was -…

An alarm from the Hokage Tower rang throughout the village. It usually meant security breached. Naruto opened up one eye. '_Damn it. I finally was getting some sleep. I'd sleep some more but I'm a ninja now. Genin or not, I still have duties._ Naruto sighed before having an even crankier look. _'Whoever woke me up is a dead man._

Naruto stepped outside and wondered where he was going to start. He didn't even know who it was that infiltrated the Hokage tower. So how the hell was he going to find one person in this huge-

Naruto saw something that ticked him off a little. It was Mizuki stealthily running with a huge scroll on his back. What ticked him off was his stealth skills were pathetic. How the hell have the Anbu not located him yet? '_He's giving ninjas a bad name._ He decided to follow him.

Mizuki stopped suddenly. "I know you're there."

Naruto was about to come out of his hiding place behind a tree when Iruka came out. '_Iruka-sensei? What's he doing here?_

"Mizuki, what are you doing with the forbidden scroll?"

"I'm taking to Lord Orochimaru . When I do, he will reward me with such strength, not even the Hokage could stop me! HAHAHAHHAHA!"

'_Crazy and stupid. Not a good combination. I should probably step in._ Mizuki grabbed his huge shuriken on his back, started to spin it and threw it at Iruka. "Sorry, Iruka. But now you know so you have to DIE!"

Iruka tensed, ready to dodge at any moment when suddenly a barrage of kunai and shuriken hit the giant one and made it go off course. "Who's there? Show yourself!", yelled Mizuki.

Naruto stepped out and said, "Pointy things blockade technique. Works every time."

"Ah, the demon brat.", Mizuki said with venom in his voice. Then his face changed and he had a huge grin. '_Even if he's a genin, he has perfect accuracy. Can't have both of them teaming up. So I guess there's no other choice_. "Oi, do you know why you're called a demon all the time?"

"Wait, Mizuki, Don't say it! It's forbidden!", cried Iruka.

"It's because the Kyuubi is sealed in you. YOU ARE THE KYUUBI! Now DIE!"

He threw his second shuriken at Naruto, thinking that he is too distraught to dodge. But then Naruto made one seal and a poof was heard. Smoke covered his hand and when it cleared, a sword had appeared in his hand. The sword was all white in color, just like Naruto's clothes. The hilt was the same as any other sword. But the guard had had 3 curves running from one end to another. The sheath was all white and pure like the snow. The blade had a silver metal part and near the edge of the blade was a white wavy design. On the bottom of the hilt, there was a sash connected by a chain. But between the sash and the chain, there was a ball. A ball with a smiley face on it.

Naruto grinned. "Unfortunately, I learned of the Kyuubi long ago. He's the reason I had to leave in the first place because I got a new style of jutsus I had to train, the **Yoroton Jutsus**."

'_Yoroton? I've never heard of that before. Must be a bluff._

Naruto continued, "Now normally I wouldn't talk about it or think about using it against a lowly Chunin," Mizuki got angry. '_A lowly Chunin? I'm going to have fun killing him_. But Naruto wasn't done. "I wouldn't use it, if I wasn't so pissed off. You woke me from my nap, so you are going to pay."

Both men sweatdropped. '_He's angry because he was awoken from a nap?_

Naruto then turned to Iruka. "Iruka-sensei, what's the mission?"

"The mission was to bring the forbidden scroll back and bring in Mizuki dead or alive."

Naruto got a kinda creepy grin. '_Okay, too much like Anko_. "Dead, huh?"

Mizuki smirked. "You think you can kill me? A genin?"

Naruto made a seal both men couldn't recognize. Then he shouted, "**Yoroton: Habokkumōdo!** (Havok Mode)

Suddenly red chakra seeped out and made the second skin. To both men, it seemed like the Kyuubi was taking control. But then the chakra glowed white.

When it stopped glowing, both men's eyes widened and had similar thoughts. '_What the fuck is he?_

One of the new armors Naruto used. It was called Havok mode because it created much havoc. He had armor on his chest, arms, and legs. He had metal claws over his chest. They seemed to cover something. On his back were an assortment of big and small buzzsaws. He had small buzzsaws on his forearms and the front of the legs. All the metal looked rusted. Basically, he looked like an industrial accident.

'_Whatever that is, it looks like a close range. As long as I keep my distance, I'll be fine._ Mizuki thought.

Then Naruto stretched out one hand toward Mizuki and his hand shot forward. It grabbed him by the throat. He looked and saw a chain connecting his hand and arm. '_What- What the HELL IS HE? His hand and arm were one before that jutsu but now…_

Naruto grinned. "I bet you're wondering what happened. The Kyuubi chakra engulfs my entire being like a second skin. But the appearance is like this because I put some rusted metal into here and created this armor. So even though it seems like my hand is dislocated, it's just the look. All that's grabbing you is chakra." Then Naruto got serious. "But you're going to die here. I guarantee it."

Mizuki nervously chuckled. "You kill me? That's completely ridiculo-"

Naruto pulled back. Mizuki went flying to Naruto and when he was really close, the claws over his chest grabbed Mizuki. From that distance, Mizuki could see under the claws were large needles that had the width of a human arm and many buzzsaws. The claws pulled him closer and Mizuki widened his eyes in realization on what was going to happen. He started to struggle, but it was too late.

Screams of pain could be heard throughout the entire forest.

Please read and review and please tell me who you want Naruto to be paired with.


	6. Explanations and Teams

I do not own Naruto.

Okay, I just have one thing before I get started. The poll results.  
>Right now it seems like Hinata andor Shizune is going to pair with Naruto.

Hinata- 3  
>Sakura- 1<br>Anko- 1  
>Yuugao- 1<br>Shizune- 2  
>Ayame- 1<br>Kin- 1  
>Rin- 1<br>Hana- 1  
>Tsume- 1<p>

Please keep voting.

Iruka held his hand over his mouth, trying to make sure the puke doesn't come out. '_This boy, he's not normal_

"**Yoroton: Habokkumōdo: Setsudan (Mutilation)**", said Naruto. "Kills your target while disturbing the others. I only use it when I'm pissed off."

'_Even so, this is too cruel,_ thought Iruka. Mizuki was a full human. All that was left of him was strips and chunks of flesh and tons of blood. Naruto glowed white and the white shattered showing a Naruto without any blood on him. He then left toward in the direction of his home while saying, "I'm going back to sleep."

When he was gone, Iruka said quietly, "No normal child could sleep soundly after what just happened. " He looked in the direction of Naruto. "Naruto, what happened to you?" In the inside, he kinda didn't want to know.

+-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/

The Saidaime sat quietly, thinking. He saw the whole thing with Mizuki and felt the same way as Iruka, except he thought he knew what had happened to him. '_Damn it. I knew I shouldn't have let him train with Kyuubi. That sly demon must have corrupted him._ He called for the Anbu. "Hawk, when Uzumaki Naruto wakes up, bring him here."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

+-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/

Naruto woke up and stretched. He was finally not cranky. He suddenly narrowed his eyes and took out his sword. He then pointed it at thin air. An Anbu appeared right where the sword was pointing at.

The Anbu widened his eyes. This was impossible. How could a kid detect him? "Uzumaki-san,", said Hawk still keeping his calm demeanor, "you have been summoned by the Hokage-sama."

Naruto sheathed his sword. "Fine." As Hawk got ready to leave, he said, "And Anbu-san, next time use the front door unless you me to put a new hole in you, okay Anbu-san."

"Hmm, I wonder if this has got to do with what happened last night. Well, better go. Can't have the old man waiting on me. Who knows when he'll croak?"

+-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/

Naruto knocked on the door to the Hokage's office. He heard, "Come in"

"Hey old man. What's up?"

The Saidaime had a very serious look on his face. "Naruto, sit down. We have a lot to discuss."

Naruto put up a serious look immediately and sat down.

Sarutobi sighed. "Naruto, first, I heard from Iruka. He said you used the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Where did you learn it? It is a technique of Konoha."

"When you're a demon and lived for thousands of years, you pick things up. Kyuubi taught it to me."

'_I knew it. The fox is probably the reason of Naruto's behavior with Mizuki._ "Okay, then what about that punch from yesterday? The one you used to break my door."

Naruto shuddered before he said, "In one of the gambling towns, I met a lady that punched me through a wall. I just studied her technique and learned that if you gather and release chakra with precise timing, you could imitate super strength. But I'm not sure if it's worth it." Then Naruto got into a fetal position. "Please, no more punches. I don't like walls. I won't call you granny anymore."

'_Gambling? Super Strength? Granny? It sounds like Tsunade. _

Naruto yawned. "Is that all, old man?"

"No. One more thing, the way you killed Mizuki, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kill him so cruelly?"

"Don't worry. My answer isn't 'Because I can'. It's because I hate traitors. They are worst kind of filth."

"Why do you hate traitors so much?"

Naruto clenched his fist. "Because all my life, I was beaten, cut, and burned. But what hurt me the most was when the people who got close to me, betrayed me. They only got close so I wouldn't suspect them and they backstabbed me." In some cases, he really was stabbed in the back.

The Hokage relaxed. He was relieved that Naruto wasn't a psycho. Even Anko wasn't psycho. She just acted crazy. Orochimaru was a psycho person.

"Okay Naruto. You can go know."

"Okay. I need ramen anyways. I haven't gone to Ichiraku's since I came back." The Hokage silently laughed at that as Naruto left. '_Well, it seems some things remained the same._

+-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/+

Naruto went into the tiny restaurant. Teuchi asked, "Welcome. Can I take your order?"

"Hmm….. I'll just take one of everything."

Teuchi eye's widened. "One of everything?" But he looked at this stranger closely. '_He looks familiar. Wait, I know only one blond that would eat one of everything._ "Naruto!"

"Hi, old man Ichiraku. Where's Ayame?"

"I sent her on an errand. Wait, one moment. I'll be ready with the food. And it's on the house!"

"Wait, wait. I appericiate it, but I rather not bankrupt you. I'm paying and I not taking no for an answer. Now get my food before I pay more."

Teuchi roared with laughter before he got back to cooking.

30 minutes later, Naruto finished his 17th bowl of ramen. He paid the correct amount and left a big tip. Then he left toward the academy.

+-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/ +-*/

Despite eating a big breakfast, he wasn't the last one in. The last one or ones were the presidents of the Sasuke Fan Club. They were fighting over who gets to sit next to their _precious_ Sasuke. He saw them coming toward him. He was wondering why that was when he looked left of him and saw the brooding emo next to him.

The pair got to the seat they were fighting over. Ino saw who it was and clammed up. Sakura did not. "HEY! MOVE! I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun." Sakura clamped her hand over her mouth when she realized she just yelled at the one person that would end her life over a bowl of ramen.

Naruto stood up and looked at Sakura. She was shaking with fright. He then laughed like crazy. "Don't worry. I don't hurt girls."

Sasuke smirked. "What Uzumaki? You afraid?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

Kiba pointed a kunai at Naruto's neck. "How are you going to be a ninja if you're afraid of a little girl? You must be completely terrified of this kunai here. Come on, try and stop me."

Kiba found himself punched and imbedded into the class wall. "I know that you are not well versed in the female population considering one of you never had a girlfriend and one of you is probably gay," Kiba and Sasuke growled respectively,"but you should really drop the alpha sexist crap before you get killed. Girls can be the scariest things if given the chance, even for little reasons. I mean, so I destroyed her room. It was an accident. Yugito didn't have to overreact like that."

Everyone sweatdropped at that. No one could tell if he was dense, stupid, or acting. Either way, they were afraid of what happened. Except Kiba. "What happened?"

Naruto sighed. "I burned her stuffed animals, chopped her bed, skewered her pillows, and sawed her mirrors in half." Everyone sweatdropped at that and the same thought. '_He's stupid_.

Kiba asked, "What did she do?"

"She tied me down and blew up the house.", Naruto said in a casual tone.

Everyone sweatdropped. Something was wrong with this guy. Before Kiba could ask about anything else, Ino pulled Kiba away.

Iruka came into the room. "Okay everyone sit down." No one listened. He used the big head jutsu. No one listened. Apparently, after years of the academy, they got used to it at the end. Then Naruto gathered Kyuubi chakra to his throat. He then said with a demonic voice, "**Everyone, SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"** Everyone went back to their seats quickly before Naruto got pissed. Well, actually it was the boys. The girls took their time going back.

"Thank you, Naruto", said Iruka. "Now I'll announce the teams."

Naruto fell asleep. It wasn't because he was tired, but because he thought it would piss other people off. He awoke when he heard, "Team 7 is consisted of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura was celebrating when she heard that she was on the same team as her Sasuke-kun while Ino was complaining. (Teams 8 and up are canon.)

"Stay here until your Jounin senseis come. But, Congratulations! You are all genin."

Naruto was looking at Sasuke. '_Uchiha…. The name's familiar. Who does he remind me of?_

In his mindscape, Kyuubi growled, "**MADARA! Your head is mine!"**

Please read and review. And vote on Naruto pairings.


	7. Introductions and exam start!

Yeah. As all you readers would have noticed, I update quickly. So I don't really want to wait for the poll to be completely finished. Actually, NaruxSaku is the only pairing that can happen since none of the Rookie 9 meet each other until the Chunin exam.

**silverXshadow:** The answer to your question, the reason armor can kill and protect is because for two reasons. First, the term the best defense is the good offense. And second, because it's my story.

I forgot a choice on the poll results. Here it is again.

Hinata- 3  
>Sakura- 1<br>Anko- 2  
>Yuugao- 1<br>Shizune- 2  
>Ayame- 1<br>Kin- 1  
>Rin- 1<br>Hana- 1  
>Tsume- 2<br>No pairing – 2

'_This man is very close in suffering the same fate as Mizuki-sensei_, thought Naruto. He and his team has been waiting 2 hours when the rest of the class left about an hour and a half ago. His team seemed to have similar thoughts. Well, Sasuke was. Sakura was screaming at the ceiling.

'_This has gone far enough. _He went a got an eraser. He then drew some blood from his thumb and started drawing a seal on it. Sasuke looked over, curious on what the blond was doing. Then Naruto got out multiple kunai and shuriken and sealed them in there.

'_What is that dobe doing?_ , thought Sasuke. Sakura was not as silent as Sasuke as Naruto has seen or heard, so she was usually saying whatever was on her mind. "Hey, what are doing?", Sakura said as nice as possible. She knew that Naruto wouldn't attack her, but he still frightened her.

Naruto replied, "Making sure our _sensei_ understands the consequences of being late." He then walked over to the door and stuck the eraser up between the door and the wall. He then walked back to his seat.

10 minutes later, he heard footsteps. He picked his head up and looked at the door. Sakura and Sasuke followed suit. The door opened and a one eyed man stuck his head through the door. He asked, "Is this team 7?"

_Boing_

The eraser hit his head leaving a chalk mark on his hair. But before he could say anything, Naruto made a seal. Suddenly the seal on the eraser glowed and the kunai and shuriken flew out. The one eye widened. '_Sealing technique?_ He moved quickly out of the way before he was skewered by the weapons. Sakura and Sasuke moved away from Naruto. Note to self: Don't keep Naruto waiting.

The jounin stuck his head back in. He pointed at Sasuke and Sakura. "I hate you and I hate you." Then he pointed at Naruto. "And I really hate you." To which Naruto said, "Join the club."

In the inside, the Cyclops was feeling pity and surprise. He knew what Naruto was and what life he led. But he was surprised that he knew seals, no matter how basic, even though it was used against him.

"Come to the roof." With that the Cyclops shushined away. The team had to walk up the stairs. When they got up there, the jounin said, "Okay, let's introduce ourselves."

Sakura raised her hand. "What do you mean, sensei?"

"I mean, say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dream."

"Can you show us?" Naruto face palmed himself. Wasn't this the smartest girl in the class?

Kakashi said, "Okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't need to know my likes and dislikes. My hobbies are … And my dream is ….."

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes twitched. The entire team thought, '_We only learned his name_

Kakashi did his eye smile before saying, "Okay, pinkie. Your turn."

Sakura's eye twitched before she said, "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are (looks at Sasuke and giggles), my dislikes are Ino and," she nearly said Naruto, "never mind. My hobbies are (looks at Sasuke and giggles again), and my dream is (looks at Sasuke again and squealed).

Naruto wasn't listening. He was drawn back to his mindscape. He just found himself in front of the cage. "Oi, furball, why did you bring me here? I'm having a team meeting!"

"**SHOW RESPECT! I brought you here for a good reason. It seems you forgot one of your targets."**

"I did?"

"**Yes. Remember the one who put me here ."**

"Madara, uhhhh. What was it?"

"**Uchiha, you idiot."**

"Wasn't.."

"**Yes, your classmate was called Uchiha."**

"That's why Sasuke seemed familiar. Is that all?"

"**You younglings have no patience. Fine , you may go."**

Naruto came back to the outside world around the time when Sakura was talking about her dream and squealing. '_Maybe I should thank the furball. It seems I avoided something annoying._

'_Oh great, a fangirl._, thought Kakashi. "Okay your turn emo."

Sasuke's eye twitched this time. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have likes and have many dislikes."

Naruto pointed at Sasuke. "SO YOU ARE AN EMO!" He got hit on the head by Sakura who got over her fear for her crush.

Sasuke continued. "I don't have any hobbies." Naruto decided that it was smart not to say anything.

"My dream…. No my ambition is to kill a certain man."

Kakashi nodded. "Okay, your turn blondie."

Naruto started, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are training and ramen. My dislikes are the time it takes to cook instant ramen, people who judge before they know the person, and traitors. My hobbies are training and eating ramen. My goal is to have the power to protect the people I care about no matter the cost and to kill two traitors."

"Who?"

"What does it matter to you?"

Sakura hit Naruto again. "Baka! Just tell Sasuke-kun already."

Naruto pouted before saying, "Two people of your clan."

"What? I'm the only survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre. The only Uchiha left is my _brother._" He said brother with venom in his voice.

"Not according to my sources. My targets are Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Madara."

Kakashi widened his eye at Itachi, but to Madara, he said, "Uchiha Madara is dead."

"Tell that to my parents."

'_His parents? What does the Yodaime have to do with Madara?_, thought Kakashi.

"Why do you want to kill Itachi?", asked Sasuke. '_I'm the one who's going to kill him! Not some dobe._

"Itachi is a traitor. I hate all traitors. Plus he stuck a kunai in my gut. But he was wearing some weird-ass clothes. It was a black cloak with red clouds."

Kakashi thought, '_I think Jirayia told me about them. Akat- something or other. "_Anyways, meet me at training grounds 7 for your genin test."

"But Kakashi-sensei", said Sakura, "we already took the genin test."

The Cyclop jounin eye smiled. "That was a test to weed out the unhopefuls. This test will test if you really are ready to be genin. By the way, the test has a 66% failure rate."

Sakura widened her eyes. Sasuke thought, '_I'm an Uchiha. As long as I'm on the team, we can't fail._ Arrogant bastard. Naruto was thinking, '_Finally a challenge. I haven't have one in years ever since Itachi._

Before Kakashi shushined away, he said, "Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You'll puke." Naruto left quickly to figure out a strategy. Sakura noticed that she was alone with Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke, do you want to go on a date?" "No."

The next day…..

Naruto woke up and got out of bed. '_Hmm, Kakashi better not be late. I'm not going to kill him, but I better use Havok mode to scare him to piss himself._ He quickly dressed and ate some ramen. He knows personally that when you don't eat, you'll tire out fast. He left to the training ground 7.

He saw that no one was there. So he sat down near these three stumps in the middle of the field and went over his strategy. He cracked open one eye when he heard footsteps and saw Sasuke. Sasuke went over and sat against the right stump. Of course, after 10 minutes, they both hear, "SASUKE-KUN!"

Naruto pitied the boy. He could understand that the Uchiha was not looking for a relationship because of his ambition. But love is blind. But apparently to fangirls, love made them blind, deaf, and stupid.

Sakura went over to try her luck again and asked Sasuke out. Naruto went back to thinking. '_Poor Sasuke_

1 hour later…

Kakashi poofed into the field. He was battle ready with a kunai in each hand, ready to defend himself against Naruto. But when he looked at him, he saw that Naruto wasn't doing anything. He just said, "Well, only one hour late. Still not good, but it is an improvement." Kakashi relaxed and put the kunais away.

The jounin put a timer on the middle stump. "Okay, the test is that you have to take these bells away from me before the timer runs out." He took out some silver bells, but Sakura noticed the obvious. "But Kakashi-sensei, there's only two of them."

Kakashi eye smiled. '_You know, I never noticed before, but that's kind of creepy,_ thought Naruto. "That's right. There is only two, because one of you will fail and go back to the academy."

Sakura started to look nervous. Sasuke smirked, thinking that an Uchiha would never lose. Naruto looked…. a little too excited. '_So the test is that we'll be fighting him. That's the best challenge I could ask for. _

"You have 1 hour to take these bells. Starting… now!" Sakura and Sasuke went and hid somewhere in the surrounding trees. Naruto however stood still. "Uhhh, you're kind of missing the point, aren't you?"

Naruto put on a big grin before saying, "Not really. To me, the point is to see how far I've gotten. So I'm going to fight you and judge myself by the results."

'_A genin fighting a jounin? That's going to end well._, thought Kakashi. "Well, let's see how strong you are."

Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Kakashi. '_What the hell? _He then threw a punch at Kakashi. Kakashi blocked the punch and was sent flying 10 feet. '_Seriously! What is he? Gai's apprentice? No wait, no green spandex._ Naruto appeared behind Kakashi and tried to sweep his feet, but Kakashi jumped. Then another Naruto hit the cyclops in the head. '_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? How does he know an A-rank jutsu? Is he really a genin?_ He realized that if he didn't step up, he would get literally pounded into the ground. He waited until Naruto hit him, and and Naruto hit a log. '_Damn, a substitution._ Naruto looked around. Left, Right, Up, and behind. Where was he? Naruto's eyes widened when he felt hands on his ankles. "**Doton: Heddohantā no Jutsu** (headhunter jutsu)"Naruto was pulled into the ground until he saw everything in a ant's point of view.

"Below. Never forget that a ninja could be anywhere." Naruto smirked. "I didn't." He poofed. Kakashi's eye widened. '_Kage bunshin no jutsu? When did he make one?_

In the forest, Naruto was removing some dirt off his clothes. '_Good thing I made some kage bunshin before I came here._ Naruto decided to wait until Sasuke and Sakura were defeated before he attacked again, but this time, he wasn't holding back.

45 minutes later….

Naruto came into the field and saw a unconscious Sakura and the head of Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Dobe, get me out." Naruto came over and flicked him. "Ow, stop it." He flicked him again. "Dobe, you better stop." This went on again and again until Sasuke lost his temper and yelled, "DOBE! If you don't stop I'll kill you!" The yelling of Sasuke woke up Sakura. She looked at Naruto and then the head of Sasuke and fainted again. Naruto laughed saying, "Totally worth wasting 5 minutes."

Sasuke glared. "Then get me out." Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, "No." Then he went to the middle of the field while Sasuke yelled profanities at him and yelled, "Kakashi-sensei, I'm over here!" Kakashi poofed into the field with his eye twitching. "Are you even trying to act like a ninja?"

Naruto shrugged. "hey, it got you out here didn't it?"

Kakashi opened his mouth to argue when he hanged his head in defeat. "Fine, what do you want?"

"I told you. I want to test myself. But I'm going all out now."

Naruto put his hands together into a seal Kakashi has never seen before. Then he yelled, "**Yoroton: Jigoku no kishi mōdo** (Hell Knight Mode)"

He was engulfed in the second skin and glowed white. Kakashi got ready for whatever was going to happen.

CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!


	8. End exam

Kakashi tensed. He read Naruto's file and saw that he had a different style of jutsus called **Yoroton**. But the file didn't say what it did. So Kakashi got ready for anything.

Sasuke eyes widened. Naruto was glowing. '_What was that jutsu? He's just releasing huge amounts of chakra!_ Then he got angry. '_Why? Why does a dobe like him have this power? I need that power, so why is he so much powerful than me?_

Sakura woke up due to the white light. She was scared. She never had seen Naruto when he was serious. Actually, she was afraid of Naruto when he was acting normally.

The white light died down. All their eyes widened to the transformed Naruto. Naruto had a forehead protector that said hell on it. (Imagine Jiraiya's forehead protector except it said hell on it.) He was wearing a dark blue shirt with black pants. Over the shirt, he wore a red trenchcoat. (Imagine Dante's clothing from Devil May cry 4) At the end of the arms of the coat, there were a stone circle on each of his arms. On the stones, there were unrecognizable symbols inscribed in it. On his back, there was a broadsword that was dark red in color with orange cracks. It almost looked like he got a piece of a volcano and fashioned it into a sword.

'_Genjutsu? It must be._, thought Kakashi.

Naruto grinned before saying, "I know what you're thinking. Many of my enemies have had the same thoughts. This is not a genjutsu." Kakashi took out a kunai. "Whether it's genjutsu or not, you still can't beat me. A genin has never beaten a jounin head on."

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei, you don't even know what I can do now yet you still say I'll lose." Naruto rushed toward to Kakashi. He grasped his sword and swung vertically. Kakashi sidestepped and thrust with his kunai. Naruto spinned and slashed horizontally. Kakashi ducked under and tried to sweep his feet, but Naruto jumped away. Kakashi tried to think on what to do now. '_He's jumpy. I can't hit him easily. So what do I…._ He looked at Sasuke and remembered something. '_Hopefully, Naruto wasn't kidding about not losing._ He made a couple of seals and ended with the Tora sign. "**Katon: **Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

A giant fireball came toward Naruto. He smirked. He held up one hand and just stood there. Kakashi was starting to panic. If he killed Naruto, the Hokage would have his head.

The fire hit Naruto and exploded. '_Oh, shit._, thought Kakashi thinking he just incinerated his student. But then all the fire and smoke was pulled in as if there was a black hole. When all the fire and smoke cleared, it revealed Naruto still in the same position. But the runes on the stone circle were glowing. "Kakashi-sensei, you're not that bright, you know that."

"Why do you say that, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned. "This armor mode is called Hell Knight. Emphasis on hell. I cannot be affected by fire."

Kakashi noticed something. "Wait, the explosion hit your entire body. Your face doesn't have any armor on it. Why isn't it burned?"

"Did you see that second skin? That is the armor. Even though it seems like my face is exposed, it is more just for looks. The armor surrounds my entire body."

'_This isn't good. I'm going to have to find a weakness in that armor. Maybe I should use a Suiton jutsu._ Kakashi rushed toward Naruto and began making seals, but then Naruto grinned even bigger and said, "Kakashi-sensei", he said in a playful voice, "that fireball didn't just disappear." Naruto stuck out one hand and aimed it at the one eyed jounin. '_What is he.._ Kakashi didn't finish his thought when the runes glowed red again. Suddenly fire came out from Naruto's palm and was sent to Kakashi. '_Shit_, thought Kakashi as he tried to move out of the way.

_Boom!_

The fire hit the jounin and exploded. Naruto was laughing his head off while the other two students were wide eyed at the fact that their sensei was just burned to death. However,

Naruto felt a cold tip touching his neck. He looked back and saw Kakashi holding a kunai to his neck. He looked back and saw the charred remains of a log. '_Stupid substitution!_

Kakashi eye smiled. "It seems you lost."

Naruto spinned around quickly and stabbed downward with his blade. Kakashi moved out of the way and was about to strike when he saw the sword hit the ground. The surrounding terrain in a foot radius circle burst into flames. Then he smelled something burning. He looked down and saw a small pool of lava gathering. Kakashi jumped away before he met a hellish fate. Then he saw a pair of very burned hands sticking out of the pool as if they were reaching for something. '_They were trying to drag me in._ thought Kakashi. "**Jigoku no kishi mōdo: Yōgan pūru** **(Lava Pool)**" Naruto wasn't done. He then made some more unfamiliar and familiar seals and then said, "**Jigoku no kishi mōdo: Jigoku no akushu (Hell Handshake)**" Out of the same pool of lava, a giant skeletal hand came out and reached toward Kakashi. '_What the hell is this? Summoning? Where does a kid learn these moves?_ Kakashi had to run around the hand to prevent being captured. "Where are you going sensei?", said Naruto mockingly. "It just wants to give you a handshake."

_BRING!_

Naruto's eyes widened. Kakashi jumped away the hellish limb and smirked. "It seems like you're out of time."

Sakura and Sasuke were wide eyed. They just saw a their teammate nearly kill their sensei with some hellish techniques. But then Kakashi said, "Since you didn't get any bells, you all fail. You'll all be sent back to the academy." Both the emo and banshee were going to object, but then Naruto went up to Kakashi and started to whisper something into his ear. His face changed from surprise, understanding, and agreement. Then he said, "Okay, Naruto will not be sent back to the academy. He passes."

Sakura was quiet in surprise. This transfer student was going to pass while her Sasuke-kun wasn't. Sakura then decided to ask her sensei on why this was so when Sasuke said, "Why? Why him? What did he do that we didn't?"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and said, "he understood." Sasuke had a confused look on his face. Kakashi saw this and said, "Let me give you a hint." He went over to a stone in the field. "This is a memorial stone. Everyone here has been KIA." He looked back and said, "My sensei said this. "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash. These people gave up their lives protecting their friends. You two, try and figure out the true meaning of the test."

Sakura thought for a moment. '_the true meaning? Let's think it over. Okay, we had to get the bells away from Kakashi-sensei, but he's a jounin. Wait, how can one genin defeat a jounin? Wait….. there are only two bells. That's it!_ Sakura had a smug look on her face. "I got it. The true meaning behind this test was teamwork wasn't it."

Kakashi eye smiled. Still creepy. "Good job, Sakura."

"Hn, a team would only hold me back." Everyone turned to Sasuke's direction. "I need to get enough power to kill _him_, and you people would hold me back."

Kakashi sighed thinking, '_I guess Itachi really scarred him._

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Oh, really? Then why the hell are you stuck in the ground?" Sasuke remained silent and glared at Naruto. "No answer? If you had asked Sakura for help, you could have distracted Kakashi-sensei while she got the bells."

Sasuke grunted. "Her? Help me? Don't kid around. She's useless. She can't even defend herself. How do you think she would help m-" Sasuke couldn't finish the sentence because he was grabbed by the scruff of the neck and thrown down. Then Naruto decided he needed an ass-kicking. As Naruto was beating the crap out of the avenger, Sakura and Kakashi took a step forward to stop him, but Naruto yelled, "Don't interfere. People like him can only learn through eccentric methods." He resumed the beating and yelled, "Why can't you stop me? Stop me from hitting you if you're oh so great." Sasuke was looking bruised up. "You know, if you had our teammates helping you, you could stop me. But you're so arrogant that your pride came back to bite you in the ass. You have no idea how lucky you are! IF I HAD AS MANY PEOPLE TO HELP ME LIKE YOU DO, MY CHILDHOOD COULD'VE BEEN BETTER! YET, YOU'RE INSULTING YOU'RE TEAMMATES! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WOULD DO TO HAVE YOUR LIFE. SO STOP BEING AN ARROGANT BASTARA ANd accept other people's help. If you don't you'll never kill your target."

Naruto stopped hitting Sasuke. He got ready for any attack from Sasuke, but he just laid there. He was silent until he said, "So you know that pain as well."

Naruto scoffed. "Not only do I know it, I understand and I know how to use it in my life to achieve my goals. You do not and that is why you'll always be weak."

Saskue stood up and left. Sakura yelled, "Where are you going, Sasuke-kun?"

He looked back for a moment before saying, "To the hospital. Naruto not only knocked some sense into me, but some teeth too."

Sakura was about to scold Naruto when she noticed he was already going home. Kakashi yelled at both of them, "By the way, since you understand now, you all pass. Team meetings tomorrow at 10." He was about to shushin away when Sakura asked him, "Sensei, what did Naruto say to you before when he was whispering?"

He thought for a moment.

_Flashback_

Naruto whispered, "Sensei, the true meaning of this test is teamwork, isn't it"

Kakashi was surprised. He figured it out. "How did you…" Naruto grinned. "When I waited for Sasuke and Sakura to be defeated, I was thinking. Plus the Kyuubi helped me."

Kakashi nodded. "I see."

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Well, more of Kyuubi telling me what it was. I'm not the smartest person you'll meet."

Kakashi laughed. "That I can agree on."

_End Flashback_

"He figured out the meaning of the test about halfway through and wanted to see if you would get it before the bell rang.", Kakashi kind of lied. But Sakura seemed fine with that answer. She left for home. "Bye, sensei. See you at 10 tomorrow!"

Kakashi thought to himself, '_Well, it seems I'm going to have an interesting time with this team._

+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/

The Hokage said, "Report!"

"Team 1 fails."

"Team 2 fails."

"Team 3 fails."

"Team 4 fails."

"Team 5 fails."

"Team 6 fails."

"And I see Kakashi hasn't arrived yet." '_Not surprising. _

One jounin said, "Does it matter? He probably failed another team again."

The Hokage nodded. "Then continue."

"Team 8 passes"

"Team 9 passes"

"Team 10 passes"

Kakashi poofed into the room. "Ah, Kakashi. So nice of you to join us. Please report."

"Team 7…. passes."

Everyone widened their eyes. A jounin with a green spandex suit with a Chunin vest came over and said, "My youthful rival. You finally passed ateam. It seems that our youthful battle is at a tie again."

"Hmm, did you say something?" Everyone sweatdropped as this jounin started to yell about being hip and youthfulness.

The Hokage, however, was interested in something else. "Why did you pass this team, Kakashi?"

One of the jounin said, "It must be because the Uchiha was on the team."

Kakashi replied, "Actually Sasuke almost failed and now is in the hospital due to an ass-kicking" quoting Naruto. The jounins started clamoring asking who would hurt their precious Uchiha. The Hokage yelled, "SILENCE! Kakashi please continue."

Kakashi told the old leader everything including what Naruto whispered to him and the beating of the Uchiha. A jounin with the forehead protector as a head covering yelled, "We should go to that demon's house and…" The jounin found a kunai next to him on the wall. The Hokage glared. "If you finish that sentence, you'll be spending 10 rounds in the T&A department. I'll have Ibiki meet you personally."

No one made a sound. "Is that all?", asked Sarutobi, "then you're dismissed."

When everyone disappeared, he took out a bottle of sake and took a big drink. He felt that this was going to be a long night.

END

Here is the current polls. Read and review. Oh yeah. Vote too.

Hinata- 4  
>Sakura- 1<br>Anko- 4  
>Yuugao- 1<br>Shizune- 4  
>Ayame- 1<br>Kin- 1  
>Rin- 1<br>Hana- 2  
>Tsume- 2<br>No pairing – 2


	9. Missions

I do not own Naruto.

'_TORA MUST DIIIIIEEEE!_, thought Naruto. Team 7 was on their mission to catch the Daimyo's wife's cat. This D-rank mission is well known throughout the Fire country for the cat always escapes. This time it was team 7's turn and needless to say, Naruto hated that cat.

"Armor? Are you in position?" Naruto heard over his headset. "Yeah, I am. What about Emo and Banshee?"

"I hate you, Naruto.", said both Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto looked between two trees and a bush. He saw some rustling and…

"Cyclops, I can see the target."

"Okay, Armor go!"

Naruto jumped out of his hiding spot and dived into the bush. He lifted a striped cat out of the leaves. "Striped, red bowtie on its ear. Cyclops, I've acquired the target."

Back at the tower, Team 7 watched as the Daimyo's wife crushed the life out of the cat. Sasuke and Sakura stepped away from Naruto as he laughed evilly and said, "A little more. Let me hear the bones snap."

The Daimyo's wife paid the amount of a D-rank and left. The Hokage looked at his paper and said, "Kakashi, your team can do another mission. You can choose from weeding a garden, painting a fence, watering the-"

"No."

The Hokage looked up at Naruto. "What do you mean no?"

"Old man, these aren't ninja missions. Why can't we do something more high level?"

Iruka yelled, "Naruto! Show the Hokage-sama some respect. You are fresh out of academy genin. You are not ready to go on these dangerous missions."

Naruto looked at Iruka. "I thought I proved myself capable of protecting myself when I fought Mizuki-sensei." Iruka turned a little green as he remembered what happened. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, obviously confused on what did happen to Mizuki. The Hokage sighed. "I'm too old for this shit." He reached over and got a scroll with a C on it. "I can give a C-rank mission, but that's it. Please come in, Tazuna-san."

The door opened showing a drunken, middle-aged man with a bottle of sake in his hand. "What? I asked for ninjas and you give me one capable looking ninja and three brats? Can those children really protect me? One has duck ass hair." Saskue growled. "That girl seems like she would give up as soon as she saw a bandit." Sakura cracked her knuckles. "And that last one, are you even trying to be a ninja? What ninja wears all white?" He lifted the sake to his lips and found a kunai at throat. He looked back and saw Naruto standing there with the kunai. "What ninja? A ninja who could kick your ass if you insult me or my team again." Tazuna gulped. "They'll do."

Kakashi looked at his team and client. "We'll meet at the gates in an hour. Go and get ready for this mission."

One hour later….

The genin of Team 7 stood waiting at the gate. Naruto had packed lots of ramen for the trip since his weapons were either sealed or could be activated by seals. So he had a lot of room. Kakashi walked to the gate with Tazuna. It was pretty funny as Sakura attacked Kakashi yelling that the one eyed jounin would never be on time.

They left towards Tazuna's home, the Wave country. Sakura started asking about the Wave, but Naruto just tuned her out. After about 10 minutes, he saw a puddle up ahead. Naruto's eye twitched. '_And they complain I'm not stealthy? I mean, it hasn't rained for days. _He looked at Kakashi and saw that he also knew that it was a genjutsu.

They walked passed it and two ninja rose out of the puddle. They had gauntlets and had a sharp chain connecting one ninja to another. They rushed toward the one eyed jounin, wrapped him with the chain and pulled. He was minced into multiple pieces.

Sakura was panicking. "Kakashi-sensei!"

One of the two ninja said, "One down, 4 to go." They looked at the rest of team 7. "We are the Demon brothers. We have been hired to kill that man over there, so why don't you kids slowly walk away from him.

Naruto rushed the left brother. This brother lifted up his gauntlet, ready to strike. But before he could, he disappeared. He looked around, but couldn't see him. "Ha, it seems he was smart enough to run away. Brother, let's kill the rest quickly… Brother?... Broth-" He looked at his brother and was very surprised to see that he had been on the ground dead with Naruto sitting on him and his blade through his neck. "Yo."

"BROTHER!", the live Demon Brother called. "I'll kill you!"

He swiped horizontally. Naruto blocked it with his sword and kicked his leg. The Demon brother fell forward and Naruto stomped on his head, knocking him out.

He looked at everyone. "Okay, we're safe for now."

Sakura looked like she was going to cry. "But Kakashi-sensei was-"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about him." The three people sweatdropped. How does someone forget someone being killed? Then Naruto looked at a single tree and said, "You can come out now" The jounin jumped out of the tree. Sakura exclaimed, "Sensei! You're okay!"

"Sorry, but I wanted to see what they were after. Tazuna-san, why were these ninjas after you?"

Tazuna told them about the current Wave and how the boss of a shipping company named Gato had blocked off Wave from trade. Right now, it was in a poor state, but if they finished the bridge, they could recover. "And I couldn't pay for a higher rank mission so I had to get a C rank. Please. I'm sorry I lied, but there wasn't any other way."

"Well, now it is at least a B-Rank mission. It is up to my team if they want to continue."

Naruto started walking toward the Wave. "I don't really have a choice. If I didn't go, I could never look at myself. Plus the people I know would kill me if I abandoned in the middle of a mission. So you know my answer."

Sasuke said, "I'm going too. It would be a good time to test my strength."

Sakura decided to go too. Her crush on Sasuke had dwindled a bit due to the incident after the test, but she was the president of his fan club. She wouldn't be taken down that easily. "I'm going too."

"Well, let's continue, shall we"

They walked until they got into a forestry area. Suddenly Sasuke threw a kunai into a bush. When he went to investigate, he found a white rabbit shaking in fear. Sakura squealed as she grabbed and hugged the poor creature because it was cute. Kakashi thought '_Hmm, I thought Naruto would detect something like that first._ He looked at Naruto and saw he was sleeping. '_How the hell? Was he sleepwalking?_

Naruto woke up and shouted, "Everyone, GET DOWN!" A sword flew by their heads and embedded itself in the tree. A man was standing on said sword.

Kakashi said, "Momochi Zabuzza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Copy Cat Kakashi. I am honored to meet you and your famous Sharingan."

'_Sharingan? How does Kakashi-sensei have that? Only an Uchiha could have it?_ Kakashi pulled up his forehead protector showing his famous eye.

(The battle will be all canon. I really don't want to write something that you can just go and watch. I'm too lazy.")

Kakashi was trapped in Zabuzza's **Suirou no Jutsu**. Kakashi yelled, "Run! He's too strong for you. Protect the client."

Sasuke smirked. "Kakashi-sensei, don't you remember? Those who break the rules are trash-"

"But those who abandon their friends are worse than trash.", finished Sakura. "Right, Narut-"

She looked at him and found him sleeping while standing. '_How long was he? Was he sleeping the entire time?_

Zabuzza laughed. "Ha, looks like one of your _friends_ can't protect himself. Or that's what I would like to say if-" He pulled out his sword with his free hand and swung backwards, "he wasn't so smart enough to make a distraction." He heard a poof as his sword hit a kage bunshin. The real Naruto opened his eyes. '_When did he make a bunshin?_ Thought his teammates.

Naruto stared at Zabuzza before saying, "I guess you are around my sensei's level when it comes to skill and power. I'll have to go all out." He made the seal. "**Yoroton: Jigoku no kishi mōdo**!" The second skin and white light appeared and disappeared to show the Hell Knight Naruto. Zabuzza widened his eyes. Then he smiled. "Well, it seems you may be a challenge, but looks are deceiving. Show me what you got." Zabuzza made hand seals and created 5 Mizu Bunshin.

Naruto made some seals himself and stuck both his hands out toward the bunshins , Zabuzza, and Kakashi. Then he shouted, "Hey! Kakashi-sensei! If Zabuzza releases that jutsu before the jutsu hits, I'm sorry for any burns you may get."

Kakashi's eye widened. "WAIT! DON'T-" Too late. Naruto yelled, "**: Jigoku no kishi mōdo: Gōka no jutsu**!" A dark-red fire blasted out of Naruto's hands. The runes on the stone were glowing red. The fire took out all the mizu bunshins and was hurtling toward the pair of high-level ninjas. Zabuzza released the jutsu and jumped out of the way. Kakashi dived underwater quickly before he was incinerated. He surfaces yelling, "NARUTO! You nearly killed me."

Naruto held up two fingers. "First, I _nearly _killed you. Keyword nearly. Second, I knew I wouldn't kill you. More burn horribly beyond repair." Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna stepped away from Naruto.

Kakashi thought, '_Damn it, I had the Sharingan on the entire time. I'm low on chakra._

"It seems like you have some interesting jutsu. I've never heard of a jutsu where you can shoot fire from your hands. But," Zabuzza said while noticing the unique sword on Naruto's back, "let's see your swordmanship."

Their hands and weapons became a blur. The spectators could only hear metal clashing.

Zabuzza taunted. "Not bad, but you're going to be better to beat me." But in the inside he was thinking, _this kid is strong. I can't get an upper hand. Maybe I should try something different._ He jumped away before Naruto could slice him and made some seals. "**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**" A giant water dragon rose out of the lake and hurtled toward Naruto. Naruto did **Jigoku no kishi mōdo: Gōka no jutsu** and pointed toward the dragon. The two jutsus met, and the dragon won. The water hit Naruto and he was sent flying to the ground. He got back up coughing. "Oh god, I just swallowed 2 tons of fish piss."

'_What should I do? My jutsu isn't strong enough and as long as he's that close to the lake, I can't make a lava pool. I guess that's my only choice. Hopefully, he won't kill everyone._

He made 5 seals that Kakashi recognized. '_What? How does he know how to do that? Where did he get a contract and with whom?_ Naruto said, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**". A giant poof was heard and smoke covered the area. When it cleared, it revealed Naruto's summon. It was a giant water serpent. '_The snake contract! No, wait, it seems different._ As Kakashi thought, this was different than the regular snakes. It had two giant pectoral fins and a giant tail fin. There were scales everywhere but at the bottom of the snake, the scales were bigger and didn't completely cover the body. "This," Naruto began, "is a Mizu hebi no akuma(Water serpent demon). His name is Ansha."

Everyone shivered. This summon had an evil feel as if he was radiating killer intent. Fear ran down their spines when Ansha spoke. "Ah, Uzumaki-sama. It has been too long."

"Yes, it has, Ansha. Sorry, but I need you to attack that man with the sword and mask."

Ansha replied. "Certainly, master."He then lunged forward. Zabuzza jumped out of the way, but then the demon changed direction so quickly that he couldn't dodge. The demon bit his leg and shook him like a dog. Then he threw him over. Before he hit the ground, Zabuzza heard, "Ansha, use **Kami sori no wārupūru(Razor Whirlpool)**." Zabuzza saw as he fell the monster opened his mouth and a swirl of water came out and hit him. He felt an excruciating pain as the water cut him multiple times. He slammed into a tree, bleeding profusely.

"Ansha, you can go."

"Of course, master." Ansha poofed out. Naruto released his Hell Knight Mode and walked over to Zabuzza. He summoned his white sword and pointed it at Zabuzza. "Your life ends here. I wish I did not need to kill you, but as long as you work for Gato, I am your executioner."

He lifted his sword to strike when two senbon hit Zabuzza in the neck. He slumped down. A hunter nin came out and said, "Thank you. I've been trying to hunt this one down for some time so thank you for wearing him down for me." The hunter nin picked up Zabuzza and shushined away. "Well, let's get going, shall we?"

Sakura and Sasuke were wide eyed. They just saw their teammate beat a missing-nin that was at least jounin. He also summoned that… thing. Tazuna was afraid yet proud that he got awesome ninjas to protect him.

Kakashi had picked himself out of the water since his chakra had somewhat replenished. "Yes, let's get going."

They all headed to Tazuna's house.

END

The polls are currently:

Hinata- 7  
>Sakura- 1<br>Anko- 4  
>Yuugao- 1<br>Shizune- 8  
>Ayame- 2<br>Ino - 1  
>Kin- 1<br>Rin- 1  
>Hana- 3<br>Tsume- 2  
>No pairing – 2<p>

I'll put pictures on my profile that have the picture of Naruto's white sword and summon.


	10. Training and more explanations

'_That kid was seriously pissing me off. _Naruto was leaving Tazuna's house to the surrounding forest. They had gotten to his house about 2 days ago and that kid really pissed off Naruto.

_Flashback_

"Inari, Tsunami, get down here and meet the super awesome ninja team I have to protect me."

A boy and his mother came walking down. The mother said, "Welcome, My name is Tsunami. Thank you for helping my father get home safely."

Naruto gave a thumbs up. "Don't worry. We wouldn't abandon his drunken ass."

"Hey, I'm not drunk all the time."

They all laughed. Well, almost all. The little boy yelled, "Why do you even try? You're all going to die anyways! Gato is too stron!" He then ran upstairs. Naruto looked at Tsunami. "What's his problem?"

Tsunami and Tazuna explained that the boy, Inari, lost his father to Gato. He was killed because he stood up against Gato.

"Well, we're going to have to train right away.", said Kakashi. "Why do we need to train? We beat Zabuzza, right?", asked Sakura.

"No, he may still be alive."

Everyone's eyes widened until Naruto said, "What do you mean? That hunter-nin took care of him."

"But, hunter-nin always destroy their target on the spot to avoid any villages getting some secrets. That hunter-nin took him away. So it was probably a fake."

Sakura fell to the floor. "We have to face him again? I don't think I can stand anymore KI."

"That's why we'll train. After dinner, of course."

After they ate, they went to the forest behind the house. Kakashi faced his team. "We'll be learning how to climb trees."

Sakura lifted her hand up. "But sensei, we already know how to climb trees."

"But you don't know how to climb with your feet." He then started to walk up the tree. "This is a chakra control exercise. Gather chakra and use it to stick to the tree. Use a kunai and mark your progress." He threw three kunais at the genins' feet.

Sasuke went to the nearest tree ,gathered chakra, and ran toward the tree. He got up 5 steps before he fell down. "That's not enough chakra. Put more in it this time." Advised Kakashi. Naruto went up to a tree and gathered chakra. He put one foot on the tree and boom! Many trees behind that tree were knocked over while the first tree had its trunk completely knocked over. There was a 10m crater from where he was standing. "Whoops."

Kakashi was surprised. He expected the blond to put too much chakra, but this was ridiculous. Naruto went to Kakashi and said, "Oi, Kakashi-sensei. I can't do this exercise. I put the smallest amount of chakra into that tree, but it was still way too much."

"Naruto, there are two reasons that I want you to learn this. First is that most ninja could run up walls and walk on water. How do you expect to fight with them?"

Naruto's eyes widened, not in surprise, but as if he got something. "That's it? I can walk on walls and water." This time Kakashi's eyes widened. "Really?"

Naruto walked up to the nearest non-destroyed tree and started to walk up the tree. "See"

"How did you do it? That shouldn't be possible with your control."

Naruto said, "Well, remember, I can shape my armor any way I want. My armor is basically chakra. So I gather chakra at my feet and shape them to have little hooks so they grab on. For water, I just make a panel of chakra at my feet and float on top of the water."

Kakashi eye's widened again. "Okay, it seems like you fixed that part of the problem. But the second part is that the chakra control makes you stronger."

Naruto stared at his sensei. "Do you want me to make another pool of lava or maybe summon Ansha again?"

Kakashi shook his head violently. "No thank you."

"So… what should I do?"

Kakashi thought for a moment. "Why don't you tell me about your summons. I'm still not sure what kind of contract you have."

Naruto gave a smug smile. "it's the demon contract."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "D-demon? How on earth did you get it?"

"I didn't."

"What?"

"You said on earth. I didn't get it on earth. I got from hell. Kyuubi thought the best place to train would be there since there are a lot of powerful training partners."

Kakashi's mouth gaped open. His student had gone to hell and survived.

Naruto continued. "The demons didn't attack me right away because I had the Kyuubi in me, but I didn't get any respect from them. I fought starting at the lowest. I trained until I could beat some master-level demons."

"Master level?"

"Yes, there are 4 ranks that a demon could achieve: low-level, medium-level, high-level, and master-level."

Kakashi nodded to indicate he understood.

"When I had beaten some master-levels, I had gotten respect from many demons. Ansha was the first demon to show respect. He's a high-level demon."

Kakashi asked, "So you have other summons as well?"

Naruto nodded. "I have one demon for each earth element. I have a water demon which is Ansha. I also have an earth, fire, lightning, and wind demon as a summon."

"You have one for each? Hmm, then what's your element? Do you know?"

"Last time I checked, I was a wind user, but since I have the Kyuubi's chakra, I'm also a secondary fire user."

"So you know wind and fire jutsu?"

"No. I only know fire. That's all that Kyuubi could teach me. I was planning on making an armor that had wind as an element, but I have been unsuccessful so far. Wind is a hard element to harness."

Kakashi thought, '_Maybe I could give him to Asuma. He may be able to help him._ "Why don't you tell me about your armors?"

Naruto grinned. "Sorry, no can do. I don't give demonstrations. If you want to see them, you have to see me in battle."

Kakashi sighed. Naruto was a pain in the butt, but (heh, butt, but) he felt like Naruto could get infinitely worse. "You can go. Do whatever you want."

Naruto headed back to where Sakura and Sasuke were. He saw Sasuke still practicing while Sakura was just standing there, watching the training emo. He went over to Sakura. "You done?"

She smiled. "Yeah, it was really easy."

Naruto looked at her. "I don't want to burst your bubble, but the only reason you accomplished that so quickly was because you have small chakra reserves. You might want do this execise again. If you keep doing it, you should get stronger."

That made sense in Sakura's mind. "Okay, but how do you know so much about it?"

"I had a very annoying furball teach me all this." '**How dare you. After all I've done for you.** Naruto could swear he heard crying.

'_Furball? What?, _thought Sakura.

"Anyways, go on. Keep training."

Naruto leaned against a tree and watched his teammates progress. Then Sasuke walked up to Naruto. "What do you want?"

"You said back in Konoha that you knew how to use the pain we both know. But I don't. How do you use that pain to get stronger?

"You got the first part correct. You use the pain and hate to give you motivation and a goal. But that's as far as you should go. You shouldn't use hate and pain to get power. After you realize what your goal is, then you drop the hate. Don't forget it. But don't let it control your life. Then when you accomplish this, find something to protect. When you do, your determination to protect will make you stronger."

"Can you give me an example?"

"Let's take your life for example. The weak guy would who only knows hate would try to kill his brother to avenge his clan. The strong guy who protects would get stronger than his brother to show that he surpassed him. Then he would restore his clan to tell his brother that he failed."

"I see. But my brother is too strong. I don't think that will make me stronger so I can defeat Itachi."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wait, wait, wait. Your brother is Uchiha Itachi?"

Sasuke nodded. "You said something about him being your target."

Naruto started to laugh. Then he thought of something. "Maybe you need a rival. Someone else to beat other than Itachi. I fought him before so I know that he is too strong. You're aiming too high."

Sasuke thought of his possible rivals. Then he looked up at said, "How about you? You could be my rival."

Naruto thought. Then he replied, "Right now, as you are, you're not strong enough to aim for my level. But if you can get your Sharingan in time, you could get stronger. So just aim for your Sharingan. When you do, I'll acknowledge you as my rival and we could both get stronger."

Sasuke nodded. Sasuke walked away to train and think about what just happened. '_Good thing I learned that from Kyuubi and Yugito a long time ago. But if Sasuke could get the Sharingan, I'll be able to get stronger and defeat Uchiha Madara. _Naruto left the place to see how the bridge building was going.

At the end of day, both Sasuke and Sakura were found on the ground breathing heavily. Sasuke's clothes were torn in places due to him falling on branches as he got higher up the tree. Naruto came in at the moment and decided to see what their reactions were when he said this. "You know Sakura, you could just ask Sasuke. You don't need to rape him."

Their reaction was instant. They quickly moved to the edges of the training field. Well, Sasuke did. Sakura kind of hesitated. Naruto was on the ground laughing and rolling around. That was until his teammates came and had hit him on his head. Naruto was still rolling around, but he wasn't laughing; he was holding his head.

They went back to Tazuna's house. Tsunami had prepared dinner for them. Sakura said she couldn't eat when she was so sweaty so she went to take a shower. Naruto and Sasuke really didn't care and began an eating contest with each other. Naruto should have won since he eats more than Sasuke. But all Naruto ate was ramen so the other food didn't go down well. Result: both puking up their dinner all over the floor.

Though that was gross, there was a cheerful atmosphere. Even to Sasuke because when Sakura came back, she didn't ask him on a date.

But of course, in the ninja world, it can't stay that way. Whether you're attacked, you lose a friend in battle, or you just pissed off a kunoichi, it won't stay the same. Today however it was Inari walking into the room. He looked like he was crying a moment ago. Then he yelled, "Why do you guys train? You're all going to die? I told you, Gato is too strong!" Then he left.

Everyone except Naruto pitied the boy. Naruto wanted to teach the boy that there always is someone stronger. Plus "Mr. Happy Sunshine" was getting on his nerves so he might include a beating somewhere in his plan.

The next day….

Sakura and Sasuke went to train with Kakashi. Sasuke was going to learn, or try to learn, water-walking. Sakura was going to increase her chakra reserves. Naruto went to the bridge and see if he could help out. The workers were especially happy to have him when he showed the Kage bunshin and made 100 of them. He made 25 go and make the blocks, 25 went to lay down the blocks, 50 to build the supports.

The day went by and Team 7 returned to Tazuna' house. The same thing happened like yesterday except there was no puking. But just like yesterday, Inari came in. But what he said was different. "You're all going to die. Why don't you give up? You can't do anything against Gato. He's too strong."

Naruto said, "Yeah, yeah. Heard all this before. Same answer as always. Why don't you let us try? There's always someone stronger than everyone."

Inari yelled, "How could you understand? You live in your village without the turmoil! You could never understand true suffering!"

The entire area dropped a few degrees. Kakashi thought '_Oh crap. That kid is dead._

Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Inari. He then picked him up by his neck and slammed him against the wall. "I don't know suffering? You have NO IDEA! MY ENTIRE LIFE HAS BEEN FILLED WITH SUFFERING! I HAD ASSASINATION ATTEMPTS OVER 300 **TIMES!**" Naruto was unconsciously drawing the Kyuubi's chakra which caused his demonic voice to pop up. "**DID YOU EVER HAVE TO EAT OUT OF THE GARBAGE SO YOU CAN SURVIVE? WERE YOU EVER KICKED OUT OF YOUR HOME BECAUSE YOU DEFENDED YOURSELF FROM AN ATTACK? WERE YOU EVER BEATEN EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY OF YOUR LIFE? WERE YOU?**

Inari was shaking. "N-no."

"**OF COURSE NOT! THAT WAS ME! YOU COMPLAIN THAT GATO WILL KILL YOU ALL YET YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING TO TRY AND PREVENT THAT! DID YOU KNOW? I WOULD KILL FOR ME TO HAVE YOUR LIFE. AT LEAST YOU HAVE YOUR MOTHER AND GRANDFATHER, AND THE PEOPLE DON'T HATE YOU. I HAD NOTHING! NOTHING WHEN I WAS BORN, NOTHING IN MY CHILDHOOD. I HAD NO PARENTS TO COMFORT ME, NO FRIENDS TO PLAY WITH, BUT YOU DARE AND SAY THAT I DON'T KNOW TRUE SUFFERING!**"

Kakashi intervened. "Enough, Naruto!"

Naruto calmed down. But as soon as he did, he went out the door, slamming it behind him.

Inari was on the floor crying. Everyone was shaken up. Sakura asked, "I-is that true, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi sighed. "No, it is not." Everyone relaxed. "That baka. I should really-" Sakura was cut off by Kakashi.

"That wasn't true. That was the sugarcoated version on what actually happened." Everyone's eyes widened. Tsunami started crying, and Tazuna had found newfound respect for the boy. Sakura joined Tsunami and Inari, but Sasuke. Sasuke was deep in thought. He understood why Naruto was so much stronger. '_he knows pain better than I do. I felt that one night of pain and that pain has carried me throughout life. But he had his entire life full of pain. I can't beat him._ Then he perked up. '_No, he said he would accept me as a rival if I got the Sharingan. I will get stronger, and I will make Naruto acknowledge me as his rival._

_Flashback End_

END

Here are the current polls. But I think the winner is obvious.

Hinata- 8  
>Sakura- 1<br>Tenten- 1  
>Anko- 4<br>Yuugao- 1  
>Shizune- 13 (I'll make her Naruto's age, because as <span>H thvv<span> said, it would be weird if Naruto dated a 30 year old woman.)  
>Ayame- 2<br>Ino - 1  
>Kin- 1<br>Rin- 1  
>Hana- 3<br>Tsume- 2  
>No pairing – 3<p> 


	11. Death

Naruto had trained the entire night to get the anger out of his system. He didn't use any of the armors because if he did, he would destroy half the town. But he got exhausted from that morning on the bridge and the training. So he just collapsed right there and fell asleep.

The next day…

Naruto opened his eyes suddenly and took out his sword. He then pointed it at the intruder.

What he saw put his mind into turmoil. '_Wait, is that a boy or a girl?_ That boy/girl spoke. "Hey"

Naruto's eye twitched. '_Okay, voice is a no go. I still can't tell._

The person spoke again. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Why are you here?"

"I was picking some herbs to so I can make some medicine for a friend of mine and I saw you sleeping on the floor. You'll catch a cold, you know. My name is Haku, by the way."

Naruto really didn't hear any of that. He was still trying to figure out what this person was: boy or girl. He knew that either gender would kick his ass if he asked them. So he was very confused and conflicted at the moment.

"Sorry, I was training and I guess I was really tired last night."

"Training? Why do you need to train?"

Naruto gave a big grin. "So I can protect the people around me." '_And kill that person._

Haku was surprised. '_Wasn't expecting an answer like that. He looks like he's had a good life, one without suffering. It's pretty impressive that a kid like that wants to protect._ Oh, Haku. How wrong you are.

Haku smiled. "So you do have someone close to you."

'_Haku's voice sounds familiar._, thought Naruto.

"Of course. I have the old man and old man Ichiraku. They're both pretty old so they deserve those names. I'm getting along with my team, so I guess you can count them too."

"You know, when you want to protect someone, you become strong. Stronger than any other desires like revenge."

Naruto grinned again. "So you know that too. I learned that from my mentor" '_furball._

**Hey, I heard that.**

"And one of my friends in Kumo." '_Though when I went crazy with revenge because of Madara, she did kick my ass so I would learn that._

"I'm sorry. I have to go. I have to give these herbs to my friend now."

Naruto smiled as he just realized where he heard this voice before. "Say hello to Zabuzza to me, Haku. Or should I say hunter-san."

Haku hesitated. But when Naruto went back to laying on the forest floor, Haku relaxed and went back to Gato's hideout. "By the way, I'm a boy."

Naruto's eye twitched. '_He knew? He knew that people confused him like that? If I knew that, I could've asked instead of thinking about it for the past 5 minutes. Oww, my head. It hurts._ Naruto clutched his head as he was never the thinking type.

Naruto walked back to Tazuna's house. He ignored the worried questions, or in Sakura's case, screaming as he went upstairs. His back was killing him. '_Was I sleeping on a rock or something?_ He went right to bed.

The next day…

Naruto woke up to the sound of yelling and struggle. '_Why does my team have to practice so early? Wait, I'm not in the forest anymore. I'm in the house._ Naruto got out of bed quickly and ran downstairs. He saw one man holding Tsunami hostage. The other had his back to him. Inari had a knife. "Let go of my mom!"

One of the two men told the other, "We only need to bring one hostage. We don't need more."

The other one smiled. "Yeah, the kid would just slow us down. Let's get rid of him."

Tsunami was frantic. "Please! Just leave my son alone. I'll go willingly if you spare him."

The two men were laughing. But then Naruto snuck behind one with his back turned. He kicked the back of the guy's knee. The man fell on one knee and yelled, "Why you little brat. You just got a death wi-"

Naruto had put his back against the man's back. He then reached for the man's head and pulled toward himself. There was a sound of bones cracking and the man fell forward. He never got up again.

The other man yelled, "If you don't give yourself up right now, I'll kill the-" He never finished the sentence due to the kunai in his forehead.

Naruto went up to both Tsunami and Inari. "Are you okay? Where is my team?"

Tsunami answered, "They went to the bridge with my father."

Naruto nodded. "Then go find a safe place. Go hide somewhere where anymore of Gato's men can't find you. And Inari, you did pretty well out here. Nice job, trying to protect your mom." Inari smiled.

"Well, I better go. But before I go," Naruto went to the fridge and took out some foodstuff, "I need some breakfast."

Naruto ran out with food in his hands. The plates of the food clanging against each other, causing a ruckus. Inari and Tsunami sweatdropped. They both had similar thoughts. '_Weren't ninja supposed to be stealthy?_

+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/

Sasuke smirked. But he was happy for a good reason. '_I finally got my Sharingan._ The hunter-nin had caused him to activate it and now he was fighting on par with him. But his **Makyou HyouShou(Demonic Ice Mirrors)** was starting to wear him down.

Zabuzza was currently fighting Kakashi. "Your student's not half bad. But he can't win against mine."

Kakashi replied, "We'll see about that. You forget, I have another student. Plus, he was able to defeat you."

Zabuzza scoffed, "First, he just got me off guard. He can't beat me this time. And second, he's not here. How do you expect him to do anything without him being her-"

A giant poof was heard where a cloud of smoke had appeared on the bridge. When it dissipated, it revealed a very ready, very full Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto, ready for duty, sir." He did a mock salute.

He saw Haku and Sasuke fighting it out. He jumped between the gap of the mirrors and landed next to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "….. WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME IN HERE! You could have attacked from the outside!"

Naruto pouted. "Well, I was going to help you but you yelled at me. I don't like that so I'm going to go away now."

Sasuke's eye twitched at Naruto's childish antics. "That's the problem! You can't leave as long as the mirrors are up."

Naruto cocked one head to the side. "Huh?" Suddenly, senbon came out of the mirrors and hit Naruto. "Ow, ow, ow, OW!" The senbon stopped at that last ow. He then pointed at one of the mirrors with Haku's reflection and said, "No, no, bad. That's a bad boy. Sit." He was answered with more senbon.

Sasuke's eye twitched even further. "Did you really think that would work?"

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "I had to try, right?"

Naruto and Sasuke jumped to the side quickly. Senbon had hit the ground where they were just standing. Naruto took out his sword and pointed it at…. '_Wait, which one is the real Haku?_ More senbon came his way and Naruto tried his best to deflect as many as possible, but there was too many.

The senbon stopped. Naruto was about to wonder what happened, but stopped short when he looked at his male teammate. Naruto's eye widened as he saw Sasuke collapse with many senbon in his body. "Sasuke!"

He ran to Sasuke and held his hand at his neck. Naruto discovered something he wish it wasn't true. Sasuke had no pulse.

Haku appeared before Naruto. "Was he your friend? Was he a precious person to you? I'm sorry. But I was ordered by Zabuzza-sama to-" He was cut off when Naruto put some Kyuubi chakra into his feet, rushed toward Haku, and, with all his strength, punched Haku in the face. Haku went flying into one of his mirrors. He shattered the mirror as he flew to the edge of the bridge, but before he could land, Naruto appeared on top of him and punched his stomach. Haku's body hit the ground, making a crater in the bridge. Then Haku was picked up by Naruto. His eyes were full of hate and rage. Haku saw this and, '_Wait, that's not hate or rage. His eyes, they turned red! What's going on?_ As Haku said, Naruto's irises turned red and had slitted pupils. When he spoke, he had a demonic voice. "**WHY? WHY SASUKE? You could have just knocked him unconscious, but why did you KILL HIM?"**

Haku answered, "Because I'm a tool. My user Zabuzza used me and ordered me to kill them. As a tool, I have no decisions."

"**But then why do you follow Zabuzza? TELL ME!**"

"Because he saved my life many years ago." Haku told Naruto of how bloodlines were looked down upon from where he came from. He told Naruto of what happened to his mother and how his bloodline caused his father's death by trying to defend himself. He told him about how Zabuzza had taken him in and saved him that day.

Naruto had calmed down by then. He just stood there listening. But he looked up when Haku said, "Naruto, please, kill me."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wha-… What do you mean to kill you? I can't do that."

Haku looked at him pleadingly. "Please. I am but a tool. I have failed my purpose of accomplishing Zabuzza-sama's wishes so I am now a broken tool. A broken tool has no purpose here. Please kill me. I wish not to burden Zabuzza-sama further."

Naruto hesitated. But then he nodded reluctantly and put Haku down. He took out his sword and got ready to strike when Haku pushed Naruto down. "Sorry, Naruto. It looks like I have one more purpose as a tool." He made an ice mirror and went through it. Naruto thought, '_Where did he go? _He heard a peculiar sound as he looked at where his sensei was fighting. There he saw a scene he just witnessed, a moment he did not want to revist: the death of a friend. "HAKU!"

+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/

Kakashi jumped away with his hand inside the hunter-nin's heart. No way that he could survive. He put the hunter-nin down on the ground. Then he heard…. Clapping? Naruto had joined Kakashi and kneeling by Haku. Naruto looked at the source of the clapping as well as Zabuzza. They saw an army of at least 100 armed men. Then they saw a man who was the one clapping. He was short for an adult. "Well, it seems like the demon of the hidden mist couldn't beat some brats from Konoha."

Zabuzza growled, "Gato, what is the meaning of this?"

Gato answered, "These men are cheaper than you Zabuzza. I hired these men to kill the ninjas and you. So there will not be another payment to you. But I have to say, I'm happy that brat over there died. That little bastard broke my arm. Zabuzza, you should really have better control over your tools next time, but there isn't going to be a next time."

Zabuzza was about to attack Gato right here and now, but he lost too much blood. He could feel his life slipping away. But then he felt an ominous chakra. He looked at the source which was Naruto. Naruto stood up and said, "Because of you"

Gato looked at the boy. "What, you want to die first?"

"Because of you, Haku is dead. Sasuke is dead." Naruto clenched his fist. "I'm **going to KILL YOU!**"

Naruto made his seal and said, "**Yoroton: Jigoku no oni mōdo!(Hell Demon Mode)**"

Kakashi looked at his student. The second skin had appeared, but that's where all similarities stopped. There was no bright light. Bones had protruded out of his head and shoulders and his hand seemed to be petrified since it looked like a rock. This was the first mode Naruto had unlocked years ago. However, it was different. With the original demon form still there, he had added red bat wings, like a demon would have, in the back. There was bones protruding out of his forearms and legs. His teeth had sharpened and ripped out of the second skin, showing the white bone of his mouth and teeth. And the chakra had solidified not into rock but into fabric. He was wearing a trench coat that was similar to his hell knight trench coat, but without the stone rings.

Naruto then pointed his hand toward the left end of the bridge. He then yelled, "**Yoroton: Jigoku no oni mōdo: Jigoku no inferuno**!" A wall of fire appeared at that side that Naruto pointed at. Then Naruto moved his hand left to right. The wall of fire mimicked his hand and moved to the right, toward Gato's army. Some were able to jump off the bridge, but most were caught in the fire. When the wall passed someone, there was no screams. When the wall moved over that person, all that was left was a blackened skeleton stuck in the position it died in. When the wall got to the right edge, Naruto closed his hand and the fire died down. Then he walked toward Gato, crushing some skeletons that had fallen.

Gato was shaking like crazy. This kid just took out 100 men in seconds. And this kid looked like a demon, unlike Zabuzza. That's when It hit him. "Y-you're a d-demon, a-aren't you. A-a true demon!" Gato shaked even more when he got to this conclusion.

Naruto picked up Gato by his neck. "**That's right. You feel that? That's absolute terror you're feeling. That feeling always pleases me the most, especially right before I kill the guy.**"

Gato pleaded, "Please, I'll do anything. J-just spare me. Please!"

"**Spare you? No, that would be un-demon-like. You see, the reason Zabuzza didn't take your head earlier was that he wasn't a demon.**"

Gato was desperate. He was trying to hit Naruto, but every time he did, the armor burned him.

"**Why are you terrified? Because you're going to die? Then you've never met a true demon. I'll show you. I'll show you why US DEMONS SHOULD BE FEARED!**" Naruto dropped Gato onto the ground, and before he could run away, he stomped on Gato's leg as hard as possible. Gato's leg shattered completely which made it felt like dozens of needles had pieced his leg from the inside out.

Then Naruto picked up the useless leg and swung Gato over his head, smashing Gato into the ground. He turned around and swung Gato again over his head. He did this until Gato's face was unrecognizable due to the bruises, broken nose, and blood. Then Naruto said, "**Did it feel good? You better get used to it. Because in hell, there are many demons like me waiting for motherfuckers like you.**"

He then opened his mouth and a dark-red fire blew out of his mouth. Gato's head was engulfed by the fire. When the fire disappeared, all that was left was a blackened skull, which Naruto grabbed and crushed.

Kakashi was wide eyed with his jaw on the ground. His student just….

Sasuke was revived by Sakura because her crying had woken him up and had seen the gruesome death of Gato. Sakura did too. They both puked on the spot. Tazuna joined them as well.

Naruto calmed down and said, "**Seal Armor**" the bones went back in and the second skin disappeared as well. An arrow hit the ground near him. He looked at the end of the bridge and saw the entire town armed with Inari. Naruto smiled, before yelling, "Nice job, Inari. But you're kind of… late…" Naruto fainted and hit the ground with some skeletons breaking under him.

END

The polls are closed. The decision is pretty much made. It will be young Shizune, but this is my first time writing something like this. One pairing is hard enough for me. A harem might be too difficult. Sorry.


	12. Aftermath Wave

Naruto opened his eyes to a room. He was laying on a bed with covers over him. '_I don't remember going to sleep last night_. He turned his head to the drawers and saw that there were flowers in a vase. They looked pretty fresh as if they were put there recently. '_Why would someone put flowers in my room? The only time people did that was when the old man Hokage put flowers in the …hospital….room._ Everything came back to him, from Sasuke's death to the execution of Gato. '_Wait, why did I pass out?_ He thought, '_Oi, furball! You there?_ He waited a couple of seconds before hearing:

"**Still no respect for your elders. Whatever. What is it?"**

Naruto asked, '_What happened yesterday? Why did I pass out after sealing my armor? Is there something wrong? It's not the seal, is it?_ Naruto gulped nervously.

Kyuubi chuckled at the kit's worry. **"Do not fear. Nothing is wrong. It is actually a good thing."**

'_How is passing out ever a good thing?, _said Naruto quickly. The Kyuubi sighed. '_**You would think that he would think first before asking. Why was I stuck in some idiot?**_

He replied, **" You passed out so that your body would adapt to your new tail."**

Naruto thought, '_Oh, I get it. The body does most of its changing when it's asleep. So my body knocked itself out so it would adapt to… my… Wait, What do you mean new tail!_

Kyuubi facepalmed himself at the jinchuuriki's slow response. Or facepawed, whatever. The point is Naruto's stupid. Agreed?

"**My power is unlocked by one emotion. Rage. Which happened to be the emotion that completely fill you that battle. By being full of rage only, you unlocked a tail. This is one of the ways to unlock my power and new armor."**

Naruto was silent. The Kyuubi thought he was too happy to speak because of the news. But…

'_You mean, instead of training for 7 years to get another tail, I could have just gotten really angry? I wasted 7 yeARS OF MY LIFE IN SOMETHING THAT I GOT AGAIN IN ONE FIGHT!_

"…**Yeah, pretty much."**

Naruto's eye twitched. _'Why didn't you tell me before? I could have unlocked all 9 tails by now._

"**For two reasons. First, the rage required is so high, usually you get to that point maybe 10 times during your entire life."** Naruto nodded. '_Okay, that makes sense. What's the second reason?"_

"**Second, you didn't ask."** Naruto sweatdropped. He opened his mouth to argue, or his mind, or whatever, but chose otherwise. He rather not argue with a patient 6000 year old demon. He does not have the patience to do so.

At that moment, the rest of Team 7 came into the room. Naruto cut the connection between him and Kyuubi immediately. He learned early that when you speak to your bijuu in public, people ask questions on why you look like you're talking to yourself. But Naruto's eyes widened at Sasuke.

Kakashi said, "Well, it seems like you're already healthy. You gave us a scare."

Sasuke smirked. "It seems mister powerful isn't as strong as he thought."

Sakura huffed. "Seriously though. That was frightening. Don't EVER pass out like that. Did you know who had to carry you? Sensei was too busy with Sasuke-kun so I had to… Hey, are you listening!"

Naruto's eyes were still wide at Sasuke. Then he pointed at him and said, "Zombie."

The three members of Team 7 had a confused look on their faces. Then Naruto yelled, "ZOMBIEEEEEEEE!" Naruto doved behind the bed and started to talk to himself. "Okay, what was it? Was it the arm? No, that's not right. The chest? No that's wrong too. Oh yeah! The head! Aim for the head!" Naruto took out multiple "pointy things" and threw them at Sasuke's duck ass shaped head. Sasuke yelped before diving in different directions to dodge his doom. Kakashi stepped in and started to block the weapons with his kunai yelling, "Naruto, STOP! He's not a zombie! He was just put into a near death state like Zabuzza!"

Naruto stopped throwing. He looked at Kakashi and asked, "Really?"

Sakura replied, "Yeah, baka. I was there when sensei took out the needles. You could check him yourself, if you want." Naruto walked over to the tensed Sasuke. He was tensed because he was pretty sure there would be more airborne weapons. He was half right. Naruto took out a kunai faster than anyone could see and stabbed lightly into Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke yelled and ran around in a circle as blood spewed from his head. Naruto laughed. "I guess he is alive. A zombie wouldn't feel that." He was responded with a very strong punch to the head, courtesy to his pink teammate. "BAKA! Why did you do that? Sasuke-kun! Stop running! I'll get it!"

After the hassle,Team 7 sat down and Kakashi asked, "Naruto, what happened? You have so much chakra so I doubt that it was chakra exhaustion." Naruto sighed. "I'm able to use more armors now. My body put itself asleep so I would adapt to the changes." Kakashi nodded at that explanation.

Sakura was curious. She saw the couple of armors but didn't know how many armors he had. So like a good student, she asked a question(good advice). "Hey, Naruto. How many armors do you have? Can you name all of them?"

Naruto looked at Sakura. '_She seems less bitchy. I wondered what happened when I was out._ "Sure, Sakura. I have 6 armors now, but I haven't created the last one yet. The 5 that I have are **Yoroton:** **Jigoku no kishi no mōdo(Hell Knight Mode), Yoroton:** **Habokku no mōdo(Havok Mode), Yoroton: Jigoku no oni mōdo(Hell Demon Mode), Yoroton:** **Enerugī hogo-sha mōdo(Energy Guardian Mode),**and** Yoroton: Yami shuraudomōdo(Darkness Shroud Mode).**"

Sasuke thought for a moment and realized something wrong. "Wait, why didn't you use an armor when we fought against the hunter-nin?"

"Because for one, I need to take a moment to gather the chakra to activate one. And two, if I use it, I can't use it anymore. I need to recharge. And until Haku made you into a pincushion, I found no need." Naruto replied.

Kakashi said, "Okay, Let him rest. He needs to, as he said, recharge." The team agreed and left him alone. The last to leave was Sasuke, but Naruto called him over. "Oi, Sasuke! What happened to Sakura? She isn't as bad as before. What happened?"

Sasuke looked out the door and didn't meet Naruto's gaze. He just said, "I thought about what you said on how to get stronger and what I should do to avenge my family." Naruto nodded. "Okay. And?"

Sasuke said it quickly before slamming the door. "I said yes to Sakura when she asked me out."

In Konoha, the Hokage was almost done with his paperwork. He was about to sign the last form when he heard, "WHAT!" The ink jumped in the air and spilled all over the finished work. The Hokage looked at the paper and yelled. The Anbu came upon the old leader using a **Katon jutsu** to burn his desk and marred paperwork.

+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/

Naruto had gotten over his initial shock (yes, initial. He went into shock 3 more times as he thought about it) and went downstairs. Team 7 was eating with Tazuna's family at the dinner table. They were discussing future events. "So, sensei, what are we going to do when we get back to Konoha?", asked Sakura.

Kakashi thought for a moment and remembered that there was the, "There is the Chunin exam. It's being held in Konoha this time."

"Do you really think we're ready for that?" Kakashi looked at the speaker. Naruto was looking at Kakashi, then to Sakura, then to Sasuke, and back to Kakashi. "We're not exactly the best team around."

"Well, then. Let me ask the entire team", said Kakashi, "What do you think we should do?"

Sakura had a thoughtful look on her face as she tried to figure out what to do. But Sasuke answered right away. "We train. Nothing much else we can do."

"Correct. Now what do you think we need to train?" This time Sakura answered. "We need to train our weaknesses, right. Either train individually or train as a team to cover each other"

"Correct again. Now think hard on this one. What weaknesses do you have?"

Naruto answered. "That's easy."

Kakashi eye smiled. "Really? Then why don't we start with your weaknesses?"

Naruto nodded. "Again. It's easy. I have one weakness. The time it takes to gather the chakra needed to use my **Yoroton** jutsu takes too long. I'll have something worked out by the end of this week anyways. It will definitely cut down the time."

'_Not bad. He knew his weakness and acknowledged it. Takes a lot of strength to do that. But I wonder what he's got planned,_ thought Kakashi. "What about Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Let's start with Sakura. She barely has enough chakra for a decent ninja." Sakura looked down. How could she compare in chakra amount when the person challenging hers was a chakra monster? "She needs to really increase her chakra. Second, she's weak." Sakura looked back up. She knew that she didn't have much chakra, but she wasn't weak. She opened her mouth to argue, but Naruto held up his hand. "Let me finish." He looked back to Kakashi. "A long time ago, I met a lady who was extremely, extremely, EXTREMELY CRAZY, but she was crazy strong. But it wasn't physical strength. She gathered her chakra and released it at one time. I don't have it fully mastered. Well, actually, I never mastered it a bit. I don't have the control. So I gather my regeneration chakra and gather it into my arm. Then I punch so hard that my muscles shred, but it heals right away."

'_Crazy lady? Could be Tsunade-sama. But Naruto, he's not as dumb as I thought. At least not at training._

Naruto felt a poke in the side. He turned around and looked at the poker. "What is it, Sakura?"

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"What?"

"The muscle shredding, doesn't it?"

Naruto cocked his head to one side. "No. Should it? Of course I have a high pain tolerance since I've been stabbed, burned, kicked well more like punted, sliced…." He started to mumble as he listed every single type of physical abuse he went through. Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped and thought the same thing. '_Is he really human? No, better yet, why is he a genin?_

Naruto finished his list and turned back to Sakura. "Plus when the fangirls find out that Sasuke said yes to you, they will kill you. There is a reason that Sasuke runs from them. Fangirls, the bane of all hidden villages. Now speaking of Sasuke, let's move on to his weaknesses." He turned to the Uchiha. "You are well rounded. But you do have some gaps. There are much powerful ninja than you. Anything from a mid-Chunin and up can kick your ass." Sasuke nodded as this information. "So, we can do 2 things. First, teamwork. We'll figure out some strategies later. Second, we need to train your Sharingan and make sure your body can move accordingly. Plus since you do have the Sharingan, you need more jutsu. Kakashi-sensei, can you teach us jutsu?"

Kakashi looked at the three. "Yes. But I don't have the chakra paper with me so we can't figure out your affinities."

Sasuke spoke up. "Kakashi-sensei, what is chakra paper?"

"Paper that reacts to your chakra. It tells you what your chakra affinity is, such as wind, fire, earth, lightning, or water. You also could have double affinities. The Shodaime is an example with his bloodline to create wood using earth and water. Haku was another", said Naruto, "By the way, because of my armors, I can create any element I want as long as I have the materials even though my affinity is fire and wind." Kakashi was impressed. He didn't expect a genin to know what chakra paper was or what their affinity is and certainly didn't expect a double affinity.

"Wait, what materials?", asked Sasuke.

"Depends. It could differ from metals to DNA. I could copy the Shodaime's bloodline and create an armor that can create wood if I had his DNA."

"Then what about the hunter-nin?"

"Haku? What about him?"

"Will you use his DNA?"

"….No. That's like asking me if I want to take a sample of your Sharingan to create a new armor. I don't take from friends. But if you insist on it…." Naruto picked up a butter knife and slowly moved it toward Sasuke's eye. The knife, of course never got there, was dropped when Sakura smashed her fist into Naruto's head and made a little crater in the ground. Sakura was smiling. "What do you know, the chakra punch actually works."

If anyone listened, you could have heard Naruto mumbling, "Stupid perfect chakra control." He got back up and headed out. Kakashi yelled, "Where are you going?"

Naruto replied. "I just thought of something! I need to make a new armor! Be back in week!"

'_Oh, a new armor. He must have unlocked another tail. Wait,… did he just say he'll be back in a week?_ Kakashi ran out the door trying to stop Naruto since they had to leave soon, but found him already gone.

END

Unfortunately, I tried to make a pairing, but realized I suck at pairings. So until I get better (which might be never) stories will be no pairing. Sorry. But I REALLY suck at it.

From,  
>Demonic Insanity<p> 


	13. RUN AWAY!

The door slammed open as Naruto walked in. "Hey! I'm bac-" He then had to dive outside due to the oncoming shuriken and kunai. "What gives?"

He was met with 3 evil looks. Naruto gulped. This would not end good for him. Kakashi said to the blond, "Naruto, we were ready to leave a week ago. Don't you dare come back like everything is fine and dandy." Naruto held in a laugh. "Fine and dandy? How old are you sensei?"

To this day, Naruto still wonders how he survived that many **Katon** jutsus. Naruto, after dodging the fiery balls of death, looked toward his teammates for help. Unfortunately, Sakura looked more pissed than Kakashi. "Naruto, I really wanted to go back to Konoha so me and Sasuke could have our date. But then you!..."

Still to this day, Naruto wonders how he survived that many punches to the head. "Sorry, sorry. Let's leave now then." The three pulled out their bags out from who knows where and stomped toward the gates of the Wave. Naruto meekly followed, afraid that one word would set them off again.

+-*/ +-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/ +-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/ +-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/

They were walking back on the dirt road to Konoha after a teary goodbye from Inari and the Wave. They were still silent, but Naruto decided that if talking got him killed, it was more interesting than this. "Hey guys, what did you do in the Wave when I was gone? Did you train?"

Naruto saw that Sasuke was making a few hand seals and Sakura pulled out a pair of gloves. '_When did she get those?_ His eyes widened as a lightning bolt came hurtling toward him. He yelped and jumped out of the way. He looked up and saw a gloved fist this time. He rolled to the side and watched as his pink teammate's fist made a huge crater in the ground. "Does this answer your question?", said both Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto stared at Sakura and then looked at Sasuke. "And it would have hurt to just tell me?"

Kakashi had stepped in and said, "Come on. We don't have all day. Because of Naruto, we have to speed up. No more walking. We're going to be tree jumping from now on until we get back."

Naruto had expected Sakura to complain, but she was unusually agreeable. They jumped toward the branches and didn't speak to they got Konoha 1 hour later.

+-*/ +-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/ +-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/ +-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/

Naruto got up from his bed. He slept early because yesterday Kakashi said he had to report and Sasuke and Sakura went somewhere together and left him behind. So he decided that after a week of developing a new armor, sleep was much needed. He got up and dressed into his white clothing. He was about to search for food when he heard knocking. He went up to the door and looked through the peephole. He didn't see anything, but he still heard knocking. He opened the door and saw a girl that was about 2 years younger than him. She said enthusiastically, "Naru-oniichan! It's been a long time. I've come to live with you and-"

**Slam!**

Naruto had closed the door and rubbed his forehead. "Nightmare, please go away." He heard more knocking for 5 seconds and then it stopped. '_Did she go away?_ The door blasted off its hinges and hit Naruto. They both crashed into the opposite wall. The girl walked in with a annoyed look on her face. "That's so mean, Naru-oniichan. I came to meet you from all the way from Cloud but you don't even look happy to see me."

Naruto pushed the door off him and looked at the girl in front of him. "Hey, Sagi."

He had met her in the forest near Cloud and found her separated from her parents. He felt bad for her and helped look for her parents. They had found their bodies 3 days later. Their fur matted with the blood. Huh? Oh! I should have started with she is a demonic fox. Some demonic foxes have the power to shape shift and Sagi was one of them. After they found her parents, Naruto invited her to live with him for now. When he had time, he would look for a good foster home and eventually succeeded. He left her there after saying goodbye to her and left to Konoha. It was because of her that he met Yugito. But that's another story for another time. Back to the present…

Naruto had summoned shadow clones to fix the door Sagi broke. He had found some cup ramen and had prepared 2. He gave one cup to Sagi and began to eat his with much gusto. When he was done, he looked up to see Sagi had finished as well. After living with a ramen fanatic for so long, she had come to love this food.

He studied his surrogate little sister. She was about 5 inches shorter than him. She had orange sunset hair that was held back with a headband. She had orange red eyes with slits as pupils. She had her canines sticking out like a vampire. Her clothing reminded him of a black yukata. It had the V-neck and the sash. Hanging from the sash were bottles of suspicious liquids of different colors. The yukata stopped at the hips and training pants started there. They were red and reached all the way to her knees. On each side, there was a pack that held anything from throwing weapons to money.

'_She hasn't changed a bit though it hasn't been that long_, thought Naruto with a smile. Naruto then thought of something. "Hey, Sagi. Why are you here? I'm pretty sure that you didn't come all the way here to say hello and eat my food. Actually, now that I think about it, I could believe that you did."

Sagi put her hands on her hips and pouted. "Do you think I'm some worthless freeloader?"

'_Yes _thought Naruto. But he would never say it out loud. Sagi has demonic powers and sometimes thought that her brother should be punished. So when he pissed her off that one time, she had created a hole in the side of the house Naruto bought in Cloud.

Naruto listened as Sagi explained, "Well, onii-chan, I heard that the Chunin exams were coming up and since I'm not human, you could take me a partner."

Naruto thought for a moment. That was a good idea. But there was one problem. "You know, ever since the Kyuubi, people really hate foxes. Saying you can help me because you're a demonic fox won't sit well with some people."

Sagi waved her hand dismissively and said, "Ah, phooey. Who cares what those people think? I'll just beat up those people to change their minds about me."

'_Can this girl hear herself?_ Naruto rubbed his forehead and said again, "nightmare, please go away." He then looked at the clock and froze. "Oh, shit! I'm going to be late for my team meeting." He looked at his sister. "Sagi, just don't break anything. I have to go but I'll be back soon." His clone had just finished fixing the door and was about to report when he saw the original smash through the door and jump out onto the streets. "Aw, come on! I just finished!"

+-*/ +-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/ +-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/ +-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/

Naruto ran onto the little bridge where he was supposed to meet his team. He stopped and body bent forward. Both his teammates heard a lot of panting. Then he looked up as if nothing was wrong and stood at his usual spot on the bridge. He looked at Sasuke who was normal for Sasuke. Then he looked at Sakura and saw her smiling like no tomorrow. It was starting to annoy Naruto.

**Poof**.

Kakashi had shushined onto the bridge and looked at his team. "Sorry, but I was lost on the road of life."

Sakura was about to yell, "Liar!", but stopped when Naruto said, "Road of life? It's a real nice road, isn't it? It's where Pine road and the market intersect right?"

Both his teammates looked at Naruto wide eyed. "There's an actual road called the road of life?", said the duo simultaneously. Naruto looked at both of them and said, "Yeah. It's really busy around this time."

'_So Kakashi-sensei was telling the truth all this time about the road of life?_ "What about the one about the black cat? The one where he says I had to go around because a black cat crossed my path?"

"That? No, that's just bullshit."

Kakashi held his hands out and said, "Wait. We can continue this conversation later. Right now, I need to give you this." He handed out a form to everyone. "This is the form you need to enter the Chunin exams. You need to be at the academy at 9:00 sharp or you can't enter, got it?" He then shushined away. Naruto was about to leave when he heard Sakura say, "Hey Naruto? We're going to eat something. Want to join us?"

"Depends on where."

"Well, we wanted to try ramen. You seem to love that stuff so we decided to try it as well."

Naruto's face broke into a creppy smile. It wasn't stalker creepy, it was more your-mouth-shouldn't-be-able-to-form-that-smile-how-are-you-doing-it creepy. But then he said, "Wait, I need to get someone. Do you mind if someone joins us?"

+-*/ +-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/ +-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/ +-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/

'_They are not human!_, thought Sakura and Sasuke as they looked at the blond and the redhead eat their ramen. Each was on their 10th bowl. They were surprised that the little girl could eat so much.

After the 15th bowl, Naruto stopped eating and looked at Sagi. She was finished with her 15th bowl as well and was full. He paid for 32 bowls and looked at his teammates. Their jaws were on the ground and their eyes wide eyed and filled with disgust. After they got over their surprise and disgust, they said, "Naruto, aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, well this is Sagi. She's my-"

"I'm his sister. It's nice to meet my brother's teammates."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other. Then Sakura asked, "But you have completely different hair colors. And Naruto told us his parents died when he was born."

Naruto took over and said, "She's my surrogate sister. We're not blood related."

Sakura had a look of understanding on her face and then it turned into one Naruto couldn't recognize. It looked like affection but…

"Naruto, you really have kawaii little sister. I could hug her forever." Naruto saw that Sakura had moved near Sagi and was hugging her. He then realized that the look was the look girls had near cute things. He only saw it once when he was trying to a transformation and made it so it looked like he grew fox ears and a tail. He was chased out of the Stone village by the mob of females wanting to hug him 'til he popped and went to Cloud.

Sasuke then spoke up. "Isn't she going to be lonely with no one here during the Chunin exams?"

"No, she's going to be joining me."

This time Sakura spoke. "But Naruto, we can only have three teammates on our team."

Naruto grinned. "Three human teammates on our team."

Sakura and Sasuke had looks of confusion and opened their mouths to ask. But then Naruto said, "Sagi, show them."

Their eyes widened to the point that it seemed their eyes would fall out of their head. The girl poofed and was replaced with an orange fox. They wondered if the girl used **Substitution**, but then they heard in their minds, "Not as cute as my human form, is it?"

This time Naruto was surprised that their eyes didn't fall out of their heads. But Naruto didn't have a look of surprise, he was laughing his ass off.

END


	14. Chunin Exam Part 1!

Naruto was with Sasuke and Sagi waiting outside the academy. It was 15 minutes before 9:00 and they were beginning to think that Sakura wasn't coming. But then they heard, "W-Wait! I'm… I'm coming!" They saw that their pink teammate was indeed running toward them.

"Sakura, hurry up! You're late!", yelled Naruto.

Sakura reached her teammates and stopped. She was bent over, panting. "S-Sorry. But I had to get new clothes. Those old ones weren't really ninja like." Team 7 and Sagi saw that she was telling the truth. She had on different clothes that were much better suited to a ninja. She had on a red, baggy, long sleeve shirt where the arms reached beyond her wrists. She still had on the gloves that Naruto saw two days ago. She had the same shorts as before, but there wasn't a skirt anymore. The shirt reached down all the way to her legs like her skirt.

'_How the hell is that more ninja like?_, thought Naruto. But he looked more closely and saw that there were hidden kunai in the sleeves.

They walked into the academy and walked up the stairs. They saw a mob of genin being knocked back by two guys. The sign above the classroom said 301. Naruto looked at his form and saw that 301 was the room they had to go to. But Naruto saw right through the genjutsu. He looked at his teammates and saw that Sasuke had gotten it too and opened his mouth. Before Sasuke could get a word out, Naruto had covered his mouth. "Silence. This is a test to weed out the weaklings out of the exam. No point of saying anything. It would just add more competitors." Sasuke nodded and kept walking.

Now, Naruto always had Lady Luck on his side. Problem was, sometimes Father Time would need her and she would have to leave for a moment. Well this was that moment.

"Hey, onii-chan, why are those people trying to get into that room? This isn't 301. We're only on the second floor." Naruto facepalmed himself and began to give Sagi an atomic noogie.

The genjutsu released and revealed the 201. "Hey." Naruto looked up from giving the atomic noogie and looked at the speaker. He noticed right away that he was a Hyuga. The Hyuga said, "What's your name?"

Sasuke replied, "It's rude to ask for someone's name before giving yours."

Neji studied the team and saw the little girl crying anime tears and going, "it's not my fault."

"My apologies. My name is Hyuga Neji. These are my teammates Higurashi Tenten and Rock Lee." A girl in a Chinese pink top and green pants. She had her hair tied up in buns. Her headband was worn on her forehead. The other guy was odd. He had a bowl cut haircut. He wore a hideous green spandex training outfit with orange leg warmers and his headband around his waist. But the really odd part was that his eyebrows looked like black caterpillars on his face. The odd guy named Rock Lee walked up to Sakura. "You are beautiful. I want to protect you with my life."

Sakura looked confused and freaked out. She leaned toward Naruto and whispered, "Do you get what's going on?"

Naruto leaned toward Sakura and whispered, "I think this guy is in love with you. Run."

Sakura looked back to Lee. "Sorry, I already dating someone." Rock Lee put on a depressed look but then brightened up. "I still want to protect you."

"Come on. We don't have that much time.", called Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura, and Sagi ran and caught up to Sasuke. But then Neji yelled, "Wait, you didn't give us your names."

Naruto stopped and turned around. "Sorry, that guy is Uchiha Sasuke, she's Haruno Sakura, and I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Gotta go! Sorry that Sakura rejected you, Bushy Brows!"

Naruto ran as fast as possible and caught up to Sasuke and Sakura, who were with Kakashi in front of the double door. "What are you doing here, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi gave his eye smile and said, "I just had to make sure that all of you were here. If any of you were absent, I would have to disqualify the team. Hello, Sagi." The sensei of Team 7 met the girl because Naruto thought it would be less difficult to show why there was a little girl is joining them instead of waiting until the Exam. Naruto led Team 7 after the ramen to the road of life. Sasuke and Sakura were still surprised that it was a real road. They found Kakashi stuck in traffic because so many people were walking around that road. They showed Sagi to him and her transformation and needless to say, Kakashi was surprised and Naruto laughed.

They walked into the next room and everyone except Naruto were overwhelmed by the number of people.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke would recognize that voice as if-you-hear-it-run. He waited for Ino to jump on his back and then he threw her over his shoulder. Ino went flying into Naruto and they both hit the ground. Ino stood up and looked confused at Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged. "Sorry, I'm taken." Ino went wide eyed before putting a look of rage on her face. "WHO?"

With a mocking voice, Sakura said, "Me, you pig." Ino rage intensified and she attacked Sakura. Sasuke would have stepped in if it wasn't for Naruto getting up and yelling, "Oi, teme! What the fuck? It's not alright to throw a ballistic girl at me." Naruto attacked Sasuke who would have just blocked if Naruto wasn't using his increased strength. Sagi saw her surrogate brother getting in a fight and decided to be a good little sister. She sneaked up behind Sasuke and jumped on his back. Then she proceeded to bite Sasuke on his head.

The rest of the Rookie 9 came to this scene. Ino's teammates decided to just ignore it since it was too troublesome. Kiba was sitting on the ground eating the Chouji's snacks watching the spectacle. Chouji saw that his snacks were being eaten and decided to pounce the poor dog boy. Shino watched emotionally like usual. Hinata was worried and stuttering, trying to stop Sasuke and Naruto from fighting to no avail.

"Hey, you might want to quiet down." Kabuto decided that right now was the best time to gather info, but he miscalculated the intensity of the fight and had to dodge everyone's shuriken and kunai. But it did calm them down. Kabuto continued. "You'll get unwanted attention if you keep up the noise." The Rookie 9 looked around and saw people giving off KI toward their group. Naruto whispered to his teammates and Sagi, "Watch this." Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated. He opened his eyes suddenly and release an amount of KI that could rival the Kyuubi's. Everyone was thrown off balance and some nearly pissed their pants. Some did and had to disqualify themselves to change. Naruto was laughing so hard that he was crying.

**Poof!**

The proctor shushined in the room and yelled in a commanding voice, "All right, if you get your assigned seat and sit your ass down, you'll be disqualified!" The proctor, Morino Ibiki, saw Naruto still laughing. "Having a good time?"

Naruto was able to stop laughing for one moment to say, "You bet your bottom I do."(Heh, Shrek) Ibiki was annoyed by this kid. "Shut up and sit in your seat!"

Naruto decided to joke around and said, "Pero, no comprendo espanol, senor." Ibiki's eye twitched. "Are you trying to make me angry?"

"…."

"…."

".. Si"

Ibiki was so mad that his face even started to turn red. "You have 5 seconds to get in your fucking seat before I DISQUALIFY YOU!" He blinked as he saw the annoying blond was gone. He looked around to find him but he just disappeared. He was about to laugh saying he must have been scared, but then he heard, "Has it been 5 seconds yet?" He looked toward the seats and saw the blond in his seat.

"…."

"….."

"….."

"…I give up."

Ibiki went to get some aspirin before his headache got worse. When he came back, he saw that everyone was in their seats.

Ibiki started to explain what the test was but failed to notice that someone was missing. Sagi at the time reverted to her fox form and was waiting under the desk of Naruto. Naruto dozed off during the explanation. He figured you answer questions, you pass. He came back when Ibiki announced, "Start!"

Naruto flipped over the test, completely ready to take the test. He took one look at it and stared at it. Then he thought, '_Kyuubi, you see this?_

"**Let's see. Hmm, How far would a kunai land if you throw 40 feet from the target with 20 mph throw?... I think you're screwed.**"

Naruto looked next to him and saw Hinata writing. '_What the hell? How is she getting the answers?_ He looked at her and found that her Byakugan was activated. Naruto grinned and was about to cheat, but saw the kid next to him trying to cheat. '_Oh no you don't. No one cheats off me._ He was about to cheat off him when a kunai hit the left of him. "You, #89. Disqualified!" Naruto looked at his number, #90. The kid and his team stood up and left the room. '_Okay, it seems if get caught cheating, you're disqualified._

"**You know, if you paid attention instead of snoozing, you would have known that, you idiot.**"

Naruto thought hard. How could he cheat without being caught? He didn't have a bloodline. Then he felt something brush against his leg. He came upon his answer and dropped his pencil. He bent down to pick it up and saw Sagi next to his leg. "Oi, Sagi. Do you think you could look at the other people's paper and tell me the answers?", Naruto whispered.

Sagi nodded and poofed a silent poof. The smoke blew away and revealed a tiny Sagi fox. "Spy form", she whispered. She took off and Naruto picked up his pencil and sat back up. He waited for about 5 minutes before he felt another brush. He dropped his pencil again and bent down. Sagi was already in her regular fox form and he heard in his mind all the answers. He picked up his pencil and wrote. After 10 minutes, he finished all 9 questions. He flipped over his paper and waited.

And waited…

And waited….

And wai- '_You know, screw this. I'm going to mess with the scar man._ He took out some paper because he heard this was a written exam and just in case brought some. He then started to fold the paper in a familiar way.

+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/

Ibiki was scouting the room, looking for careless cheaters. He was completely focused and firm. You could not break his concentration. At least, before he was hit in the head by a paper airplane. He looked up to yell at the thrower, but saw that Naruto had prepared many airplanes and were throwing them as fast as he can toward the proctor. Ibiki dodged each one, one nearly hitting his eye.

Everyone had taken a look at the event and sweatdropped. Ibiki got hit by an airplane on the side of his face and lost his temper. "STOP THROWING THOSE PAPER AIRPLANES!" Naruto put his finger to his mouth and said, "Shh, we're taking a test. Please stop being so rude." Everyone sweatdropped. Ibiki went into the next room for more aspirin.

+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/

After 50 minutes were up, Ibiki announced the tenth question. "But first, you have to choose if you want to take it. If you don't take it, you'll be disqualified."

Some genin yelled, "Then of course we'll take it."

"BUT! If you choose to take it and you answer it incorrectly, you can never take the Chunin exams again."

The entire room broke out into a commotion. "What the heck! There are some people who are taking this test again."

"Yes, but I was never the proctor in those exams. So choose carefully."

Many teams stood up and left. Naruto began to raise his hand, but then slammed it down. "I don't care if I can't become Chunin. I can still protect people without being Chunin. It's not like if I stay a genin, I'll be weak. I bet I can kick your ass." He then stood up and pointed to each person in the room and said, "and I can kick your ass, and I can kick your ass, and I can kick your ass, and-"

"OKAY! We got it." Ibiki needed to get a prescription for extra strength aspirin after this. He looked at the remaining people. It seems that they were fired up from Naruto and a little ticked. "Okay, you all… PASS!"

"…WHAT!"

Ibiki was about to explain the test when a ball came crashing through the window. The ball unfurled and revealed a woman inside. The ball stretched out to a cloth and were attached to the opposite walls. On it said, Your Second Proctor, The Great Anko-sama.

"All right you maggots, I'm your proctor for the second part of the exam." She examined the room. "Ibiki, you're losing your touch. You left this many teams."

"It seems that some know how to play with other people's weaknesses."

"Whatever, anyways follow me!"

END


	15. Forest of Death: Day 1

Everyone stared at the forest. They had arrived at the place of the second part of the exam, and were staring at the frightening place. They learned quickly why it would be called the forest of death when Anko explained that the other ninja were not the only ones you had to watch out for. Everyone except two people was trembling. Those two people were the odd ones in the group and Anko pointed them out. First was Gaara. He looked like he saw Hell itself so Anko left him alone. The next was the blond kid, Uzumaki Naruto. He was truly odd. He wore pure white clothing with black chains and had a little girl with him. But the most odd thing was, "Hey, brat! What are you doing?"

Naruto stood over a grill and had several pieces of meat cooking. "You said there might be carnivorous creatures in there so I decided to lure them out. That way, I don't need to fight them."

Now some of the boys in the audience thought that was a good idea. But you know, boys are stupid at times. But most figured out the problem in that plan. Sasuke was rubbing his forehead with his finger and thumb. "Dobe, if you lure them out using that, they'll come here."

Naruto slowly nodded, obviously missing the point. "Yeah?"

Sakura facepalmed herself. "We're here you idiot!"

Naruto looked down at the meat and just said, "Huh. Whoops."

Anko was staring at the blond. She had met many an eccentric person, but this was beyond that. She had to hold in a laugh as he realized the problem. Then she nearly died laughing when she heard, "Then maybe it wasn't a good idea to use **Kage Bunshin** and multiple grilles around the forest."

Everybody froze as they heard a roar. They all looked at Naruto and simultaneously yelled, "DO SOMETHING!" But something looked wrong. Naruto looked scared. "T-That roar. I'd recognize it anywhere. We're doomed!"

All the ninja took out their weapons and stared at the part of the forest from where the roar came from. They noticed the eerie silence and rustling in the bushes. They had a look of terror on their faces. Naruto wasn't afraid of Ibiki so what could scare him like this.

A white rabbit jumped out of the bushes. Everyone looked at the rabbit, sure that the beast would attack it first. They all tensed, battle ready. But then they jumped a foot in the air when Naruto suddenly screamed. "The BEAST. IT'S HERE!"

The nervous ninjas looked around. When did the beast come out? But they didn't see anything. Neji and Hinata had their Byakugan activated and could confirm that there was no beast. A genin from the Stone village asked, "Where is it?

Naruto pointed in the direction of the rabbit. "There"

"Where? Behind the rabbit?"

"No, you fool. It is the rabbit."

"…"

"…"

".. You crazy bastard. You had us all scared!"

Everyone glared at Naruto who was still shaking. "You don't understand. It's dangerous."

The Stone genin pointed at the white creature. "What's dangerous about that? It's an ordinary rabbit."

"That's no ordinary rabbit. That's the most foul, cruel, and bad-tempered rodent you ever set your eyes on."

"Why did we ever listen to you?"

"Look. That rabbit has a vicious streak a mile wide. It would definitely kill you off."

"What would he do? Nibble my thumb?"

"I'm warning you. He has these sharp…. He can leap about…"

"I had enough. If it freaks you out so much, I'll chop its head off." The stone genin walked up to the rabbit with a kunai ready. Everybody glared again at the blond and looked at the rabbit as they watched its last day. Or so they thought. Naruto exclaimed, "Look!" The rabbit jumped 6 feet in the air and chewed through the neck of the unfortunate genin. Everybody's jaw, including Gaara's, hit the floor. Naruto looked at them and pointed, "I warned you. I warned you, didn't I. It's always the same. Oh, it's a harmless little bunny is it."

Anko had no idea what to say except, "Well, it seems we're down one team."

Sasuke's eye was twitching. "Dobe, Shut up and tell us how to kill it." Sasuke then noticed Naruto had summoned 3 **Kage Bunshin** and one of them had a book. One of the **Kage Bunshin** said, "We have the holy hand grenade."

The original said, "Of course. The Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch. Do you have it?"

The last clone without the book reached into his pouch and took out a golden egg shape thing that had a cross on top. The original took it and examined it. "Now, how do I use this thing? Consult the book of Armaments."

The clone with the book opened his book to a page. "Book of Armaments, chapter 2, verses 9-21; And Sir Antioch held the hand grenade up high and said, 'Oh Lord, bless this thy hand grenade, that with it thou mayest blow thine enemies to tiny bits, in thy mercy. And the Lord did grin, and the people did feast upon the lamb, and sloths, and carp, and anchovies, and orangutan, and breakfast cereals, and fruit bats-"

The clone that used to hold the grenade said, "Skip ahead."

"First shalt thou take out the Holy Pin, then shalt thou count to three, no more, no less. Three shall be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the counting shall be three. Four shalt thou not count, neither count thou two, excepting that thou then proceed to three. Five is right out. Once the number three, being the third number, be reached, then lobbest thou thy Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch towards thy foe, who being naughty in My sight, shall snuff it."

They all said, "Amen." Naruto pulled the cross of the grenade and counted. "Okay, 1…2…5!"

"3, sir."

"3!"

Naruto threw the grenade at the vicious rabbit. Now since grenades are extremely noticeable, heavy, and loud, most ninjas don't use them. So these genin had never seen a grenade before. They watched as the grenade flew through the air and hit the ground. All that time, they heard an angelic choir coming from what it seemed the heavens. And then…

**BOOM!**

The genin went wide eyed and their jaws were hanging open. The grenade was as powerful as a **Katon** jutsu. Naruto looked at the onlookers. "Maybe you will listen to Naruto next time I warn you."

Sakura was just overwhelmed with conflicting emotions. She was confused, surprised, angry, sad for the bunny dying, and appalled at the death of the genin. She tried to find Sagi and ask how she could stand being with him when she saw that all the meat was gone and Sagi was on the ground rubbing a full belly. Then Sagi said, "Onii-chan, you should have just killed it with a kunai. It looked tasty." Sakura stared at the both of them for a really long time.

No one had ever thought of the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch again, because it didn't make sense. But one day, if they thought hard enough, they would understand, but they would be as crazy as Naruto. This was enough to put terror in their hearts and they put the memory to the recesses of their minds.

+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/

"The nerve of that guy. Trying to attack me when I was taking a piss." The genin had entered the forest through different gates and Team 7 and Sagi were listening to Naruto rant. Naruto had to go to the bathroom and was attacked by a Stone genin from another team and had received a beating. Currently, the genin was hanging upside down with pieces of meat tied to him. "I mean seriously. That's a rule. Bathroom breaks are respected everywhere."

"All right, we get it.", said Sasuke, "So what do we do now if you're done whining?"

Sakura looked at her boyfriend. "Well, we're supposed to get a scroll from the other team so we have two different scrolls, right?"

Naruto nodded. "And we have the Heaven scroll. So we need to find a team with an Earth scroll."

Sasuke spoke up again. "Do you have anything in your armor arsenal that could help?"

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, I could probably find other teams, but I couldn't tell you what scroll they have."

The group stood still, thinking hard. Well, most of the group was. Sagi decided to go and chase some of the wildlife since in her opinion this was too boring. After a few moments, Sakura sighed. "Sorry, guys. I can't think of anything."

Sasuke agreed. "Me neither. Naruto?"

Naruto thought and thought. He then decided to get a 5th opinion. '_Oi, Kyuubi? Do you have any idea what to do?_

Naruto heard silence and then, "**Kage Bunshin**"

'_Clones? How would clones help in this situation? _

"**Kage Bunshin is a special jutsu. When you dispel a clone or it gets destroyed, you get the memories and experience of that clone. If you could summon an army, you could spy on the other teams and figure out who to attack.**"

'_And you were going to tell me this when?_ Naruto only heard a silence from the Bijuu. He decided to push it. Naruto learned a long time ago that the Kyuubi is really patient. He could wait a year before he wanted to talk to Naruto. He shook his head and repeated what the Kyuubi told him to his teammates.

Sakura nodded. "But wouldn't they know something was up if they spotted your Bunshin?"

"I rather not walk into a trap or an ambush, dobe.", said Sasuke.

Naruto grinned. "Who do you think I am? When I pulled the occasional prank back when I was 6, I had so much stealth that not even the ANBU could find me." Sakura and Sasuke were taken aback. Naruto wore all white clothing, so how good was he if he could avoid ANBU? The two stopped being surprised. They knew they should be used to this. Naruto was always showing power beyond what the normal genin should have.

"Now how many teams were there?", asked Naruto. Sakura answered, "Well, I think 32 teams passed but now it's 31 since that guy died because of the bunny."

Naruto made a cross shaped seal and said, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" A bunch of Naruto's poofed into existence. Sasuke used his Sharingan and saw that there were exactly 31 bunshins. They all jumped away with lightning speed in different directions.

They resumed walking after Naruto called Sagi over and went silently. They didn't say anything for different reasons. Sasuke was thinking about the competition in the exam. '_That Rock Lee doesn't look formidable, but neither does Naruto. That red head kid, what was his name? Gaara? I have to watch him. With my Sharingan, I could see his chakra and that guy was almost producing the same amount as Naruto. Speaking of Naruto, how do I beat him when we fight? His armor keeps protecting him and it's starting to get on my nerves. I guess, I just can't let him use it._ Sakura had a worried look on her face. '_I have to try my best. I can't bring down Sasuke-kun or Naruto. But, some of these people are terrifying. They have a chakra presence so much greater than mine. What could I do against them?_ Sagi was calm and deep in thought. '_This forest is so big compared to any of the forests back home. I can see and sense so many different animals. Ooh, a squirrel!_ Sagi dove into the leafy unknown, bent on getting her dinner. Naruto was silent because he just didn't want other teams to find him. He just wanted to find one team with the Earth Scroll and be on his way.

They remained quiet until it got dark. Then they decided to stop of the night. Naruto summoned other **Kage Bunshin** to get firewood and Sasuke, Sakura, and Sagi set up the tents. No one spoke for a few moments until Sasuke broke the silence. "Naruto, what do you think of the other teams?"

Naruto pondered for a moment. "I think we just need to be cautious. We don't want to be surprised by a team. Other than that, not really. I told you, I can kick all their asses."

Sasuke and Sakura visibly relaxed, obviously relieved that Naruto told them they didn't need to worry. Without the stress, the two teammates dozed off, Naruto following suit a few minutes later. Sagi had returned with the squirrel, along with a hawk and a non-killer rabbit, and saw the three sleeping. She cooked the three and ate to her heart's content. Then with a another full stomach, she dozed happily to sleep.

END

Please review. Thanks!


	16. Hello, bastard

Naruto shot up from his sleeping bag. He just received a memory that there was a team with an Earth scroll nearby. He walked outside and saw that the morning sun was high in the sky. Sakura's and Sasuke's tents were not open yet so they were still in dreamland. He heard some growling and looked behind him. Sagi was on the ground, out cold, having a dream. She was on her back with her hands and feet in the air. They were moving in a way that reminded him of chasing something. '_Even when she's asleep, she wants to catch wildlife._ Naruto chuckled as he shook his head. He looked at the sun again and tried to guess the time by the sun's position. '_Let's see, it's summer so with that position, it must be at least 10 o'clock._ He went to the two tents and looked in Sakura's first to wake her up, but mysteriously she wasn't there. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and figured that nature called. He went to the next tent and stopped dead in his track.

…

…

..He rubbed his eyes and looked again.

…

…

..Yep, there were two people here. Naruto quickly took out a camera that he happen to bring and started taking pictures of the sleeping Sakura and Sasuke. But with each picture, Naruto noticed the positions of the two. If he read it correctly, then Sasuke was in a regular one person sleeping position. Naruto frowned. '_Aw, that's no fun if it's one sided._ Naruto thought for a moment, and the frown left him and was replaced with a mischievous grin. He left the tent and woke up Sagi who was still running upside down.

Sagi woke up with a jump. She landed on her butt and looked up at her surrogate brother with sleepy eyes. Naruto whispered something in her ear and she went near the tent. She sat in the dog sitting position and opened her mouth.

'_There's no better way to wake someone other than rudely._

**Roar!**, came out of Sagi's mouth. There was obvious movement in the tent, the sound of shuffling, and the sound of Sasuke yelling. '_Ah, what sweet sounds._, thought Naruto.

Sasuke came out, pissed. "Naruto, what the hell did you do?"

Naruto shrugged. "Be more specific. What do you mean?"

"I mean, why was Sakura in my tent?"

Naruto raised his hands defensively. "I swear, she was there before I did anything."

"Fine. But, do you realize what you did?"

Naruto nodded. "Yep. I woke you up."

Sasuke facepalmed himself. "No, you idiot. You woke everyone in the area up and gave away our position!"

"… Riight." Naruto ran over to the sleepy Sagi and yelled in her ear, "Bunny!" Sagi jumped up and shook out her sleepiness. "Where?"

"Sasuke,", called Naruto, "get Sakura. Let's go!" He grabbed Sagi and threw her over his shoulder and jumped away. Sasuke, after doing the same to Sakura, followed suit.

+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/

"What do we do now?", asked the peeved Sakura. She woke up when Sasuke landed on the tree branch and learned that it wasn't the most comfortable thing to do.

"I know where one of the teams that have an Earth scroll is. It's not that far from here."

Sasuke looked at both his teammates. "Right, let's go then. No point of sitting around."

They jumped off in the direction of the team. The team was not far away, so they arrived in a few minutes, landing on a branch above the location. But, all they saw were tents. "Are they still sleeping?", asked Sakura.

"I don't know. But, if they are, we can't go down there and accidentally wake them up.", replied Sasuke.

"hmm, I know!", said Naruto. He leaned over to Sagi again and whispered something in her ear again. She nodded and transformed into her fox form. She jumped down and disappeared from sight. They waited for a few moments before the fox girl jumped back up to their branch. She shook her head. "They're all sleeping. I didn't see any movements inside the tents. But it smells weird."

"Good.", said Sasuke, ignoring the smell part. "Sagi, do you mind going back down there and getting the Earth scroll." Sagi, instead of answering, jumped back down.

"Hey, Sasuke, why did you send her back? We know that they're asleep so why don't we go down there?", asked Naruto.

"There's a possible chance that when something as heavy as a human enters their sight, traps will trigger. Plus, if they do wake, a fox won't be suspected as anything."

"But, there's one problem.", said Sakura, not looking at her teammates.

"What?", asked Sasuke and Naruto.

"She can't get back up with something as heavy as an Earth Scroll if she's in fox form."

Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "Ah, that won't happen." But Sakura still stared down, not looking at him. Naruto was curious so he followed her gaze and looked at the trunk of the tree where they stood upon. There they saw a fox-Sagi scratching the trunk as she tried to climb with the scroll in her mouth.

Naruto lips formed the Oh and looked at Sakura. "You have the most chakra control so use tree climbing to get her."

Sakura gave Naruto an evil look for sticking her with the job but climbed down nevertheless. She was halfway down the tree and was motioning her hands toward Sagi when

**Click!**

Sakura's foot sank into the tree. She looked up and yelped as she jumped down to avoid the sharp wooden spears hitting the place she once stood.

**Click!**

Sakura flinched as she pressed another trigger on the ground. Tons of kunai came flying down from the tree tops above.

Naruto and Sasuke watched as Sakura dodged for her life, jumping up, down, and sideways. She grabbed Sagi and ran back up the tree as fast as a ninja could and reached the two males. She breathed heavily and then looked at them and yelled, "What?"

Both of the guys raised their hands defensively. "I didn't say anything.", they said simultaneously. When Sakura calmed down, they silently left the area.

Unknown to them, the three ninjas that had their scroll stolen were lying dead. Their blood oozing out of wounds that looked like snake bites. Their faces were gone, as if someone torn them off.

+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/+-*/

Team 7 and Sagi were jumping silently. They didn't want to relive that hectic event from this morning. But Sagi kept itching her nose. Naruto tried to ignore it for the first 10 minutes, but it bothered him too much. "Sagi, why do you keep itching your nose?"

Sagi, who was not in fox form, replied, "I keep smelling snakes and it's really bothering me. I think the smell got stronger than from that campsite."

'_Snakes? It could be him. But why would he be here of all places?_ "Sagi, can you tell me where the smell is coming from?"

Sagi wrinkled her nose. "Why would you want to go closer, onii-chan?"

Naruto shook his head. "I just want to confirm something."

Sagi sniffed the air. "Uh, onii-chan. We don't need to go closer. I think it's coming to us."

Sasuke looked back. "Naruto, what is it."

"I don't know, but prepare yourself. If it is who I think it is, we're about to go through a hell of a fight."

Sagi's eyes widened. "Onii-chan, it's here." The troop stopped dead in their tracks and got into their battle stances.

"Kukukuku.", came from out of nowhere. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He'd recognize that laugh anywhere. "**Yoroton: Jigoku no oni mōdo**!" Naruto's red chakra skin came out and transformed into his hell demon armor. When Sasuke and Sakura saw this, they pulled out their kunai and got into a triangle position to see all sides. Sagi, after seeing Naruto transform, dove into the foliage and watched as a bystander.

They waited.

…

…

…

Sakura sighed in frustration. Where was this guy? But then, she felt something drip on her head. She looked up and froze in fear. "Uhm, Nar- Sasu- , uhh,"

"What is it Sakura?", asked Sasuke without looking at Sakura.

"Sn- abo- up there!", she finally managed out. Naruto and Sasuke bent their heads up and saw what had terrified the pink haired girl.

A giant snake had coiled itself around the thick branches of the trees and hanged down, looking at them. A drop of snake saliva dripped down on the genin. But Naruto knew that this wasn't what they were supposed to be focusing on. It was a distraction. He opened his mouth wide at the snake and shot dark red fire at the snake, which caught fire quickly and disintegrated. Unfortunately, the fire jumped from the snake onto to the tree, igniting the canopy of the forest. It soon looked like they were under a ceiling of fire.

"Uzumaki Naruto, always creating destruction in your wake.", said a voice behind Naruto. Sakura looked down to her front and realized that this person in front of her was one of the genin entered in the exam. "Hey, you're one of the Kusa ninjas, right? What are you doing here by yourself?" Both Sasuke and Sakura relaxed and were about to put away their kunais when Naruto yelled at them, "Don't be fooled! This is no Kusa ninja!"

The duo stared at Naruto blankly. Then Sasuke spoke up. "Naruto, what the hell are you talking about? That girl? has a Kusa headband."

"That's not his real face. He stole it from one of the Kusa ninjas."

"Stole?", asked the team couple. (that's much easier to write.)

"Yes. That person there is none other than former Konoha nin, one of the Sanin, Orochimaru!"

"What?", exclaimed the team couple. At that moment, a flaming piece of timber came falling down upon the team. They took one look and split up, avoiding a crushing, burning death. Naruto cursed. He was pretty sure that he wasn't the target, and Sakura didn't have any noticeable thing that the snake bastard would want, so the only one left is Sasuke. He can't be split up from him.

Sasuke landed on a large branch that was as wide as a hallway. Orochimaru landed a few feet away, his stolen face ripped off. Sasuke was ready. He made a few hand seals and, "**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**". The giant fireball hurtled toward Orochimaru and hit him, or so it seemed. When the flames blew out, a charred log was seen. "Damn, **Karwarmi** Where is he?"

"Behind you." Sasuke turned quickly and lashed out with his kunai, but his arm was caught in Orochimaru's hand. "Now, now, Sasuke. Why do you attack me? I can give you power. Enough power to defeat, oh I don't know, Itachi?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Can you really give me that power?"

Orochimaru grinned. He has the boy in his grip. "Of course I ca-"

"Sasuke! Don't listen to him!", yelled Naruto who landed a few feet away on another branch. "He can't give you that power. He lost to Itachi himself!" That shook Sasuke out of his stupor. Sasuke let Orochimaru lift him up as he jumped and jumped kicked the Sanin in the gut, sending him flying to the end of the branch. Orochimaru seethed. He almost had the Uchiha. No other choice, then. He would have to force the power onto him. His neck suddenly lengthened toward Sasuke. It was too fast. Sasuke couldn't dodge it in time. Orochimaru opened his mouth to place the Curse Mark when, "Die, you bastard!", cried Naruto. He was midair with his sword out, ready to slice downward onto Orochimaru's neck. The Sanin's eyes widened as he saw Naruto and retracted his neck, before he got an unwanted haircut. Naruto sliced the empty air and made his seal. "**Yoroton: Enerugīgādian!( Energy Guardian)**" Naruto's hell demon mode armor glowed and changed shape. The glow disappeared and revealed one of the other 5 armors. (Not the new one.) He had a breastplate, armored shoes, and armored gloves. He carried a shield that was as that reached up to his neck and ended with a point(Imagine Zero's shield from Gundam Wing). All of this was silver and what didn't have armor on was covered in black cloth. He then turned around to Sasuke and slammed his shield in front of the Uchiha. The shield glowed and quickly reached out and surrounded the Sharingan user. Sasuke's eyes widened as the glow blocked off the outside world completely. The glow subsided and showed a container that was the same color as the shield. "**Yoroton: Enerugīgādian: Raiottoshīrudo kanzen'na hogo (Riot Shield Full Protection)**" He then looked at Orochimaru. "You should know this technique. I used it on myself when we last met. This shield is made completely out of the fox's chakra. If the 4th couldn't kill him, do you think you can overpower him?"

Orochimaru was pissed. This was not going as planned. Right now, the best thing to do is to retreat. He jumped off without saying a word, making new plans to accommodate for this catastrophe.

Naruto waited until he was sure that the snake Sanin was gone. Then he placed a hand on his **Full Protection** which glowed and returned to its original form. "**Armor Seal**" Naruto turned back into his regular, white clothed form. Sakura had just gotten to this scene as she was far away from here. "Aw, man. It's over?", complained Sakura. But, inwardly, she was relieved that she didn't need to fight and possibly hold the two back. Naruto shrugged as he pointed toward the tower. "Let's go. I don't want to waste any more time here." '_Especially with the Snake Bastard with us._, thought Naruto.

Sasuke agreed quickly as he did not want to face Orochimaru again. Sakura nodded also, because everything was really creepy in a big, dark forest. Naruto called to Sagi so she would come out. She jumped on Naruto's shoulder in her fox form quicker than the other two could see. They nodded and took off toward the tower.

END


End file.
